Happily Ever After ?
by Yami Yue
Summary: YAOI H&K Sequel to "the Yoko Prince". Now that Kurama has reestablished his kingdom will he and Hiei live "happily ever after? or will an enemy ruin the tale for them both
1. Chapter One:

* * *

Author's Note: I've finally finished this tale and I hope it was worth the wait for you all. All review responses from now on will be in my live journal http / www. livejournal. com / users / yamiyue57 / that way for those who review after I've posted all the chapters to the story can get a response too.

* * *

Happily Ever After?  
By Yami Yue

Chapter One

Sunlight streamed in through the curtains covering the windows. I didn't feel the warmth of my mate's body beside me and I opened my eyes slowly. I sat up and looked around. As I had suspected, the bed was empty. He was not in the room either. It didn't take me long to realize where he might be.

Kurama had been rather quiet the night before, even a bit withdrawn. Finally he reveled that today was the day Kuronue had been killed by Karasu. Even after all these years he mourned his fallen lover's death. I spent the rest of the evening trying to comfort him as best I could. At least the night had ended on a good note.

The scent of food perfumed the air from the kitchen two stories below. Usually it would have made me hungry, but this morning it only made me feel quite sick to my stomach. I climbed out of bed, grabbing a robe and putting it on as I padded to the balcony. I figured some fresh air would make me feel better. I smiled as I caught sight of the clothes strewn about the room, recalling the intense lovemaking session that had ended the night.

I stepped out onto the balcony and sat down in one of the chairs. I looked out over the palace grounds hoping to catch sight of my mate, but did not see him in the gardens below. However, I could sense him just on the other side of a tall, thick screen of bamboo. I guessed he was paying his respects to Kuronue. A moment later the bamboo parted, revealing my foxy mate and confirming my theory.

Unfortunately my nausea didn't get any better and soon I found myself racing to the bathroom to relieve my stomach of whatever happened to be left in it. I groaned, feeling awful. Soon I heard water running and a cool cloth being pressed against my head. "You don't look well at all Darkfire," Kurama said softly. "Shall I summon Yukina?" I scowled. "It's just my stomach Fox," I replied. "Hiei, you've been like this for three days now," he responded as he lovingly cleaned my face. I made the mistake of looking up into his golden eyes and seeing the love and worry there. "Alright," I conceded. "Go ahead and summon her,"

To my surprise he lifted me into his strong arms and headed out of the bathroom. "I _can_ walk you know," I protested. "Indulge me," he replied. I just rolled my eyes and let him carry me to bed without further protest. Thankfully there was a knock at the door before he could tuck me in. "Enter," Kurama called. The door opened and Sachi, head of the palace servants entered. "Breakfast will be served in the dining hall momentarily Sire," she informed us. "The Sovereign and I will not be going to the dining hall this morning Sachi," He responded. "Please have our meals sent up. I'll also need you to ask Nadeshiko fix a cup of ginger tea and have it sent up immediately," Sachi bowed. "Yes Sire," she said softly. "Will you require anything else?" "Please inform the princess that we wish to see her once she has finished breakfast," Kurama replied. "Also inform Lord Yusuke that he is to lead the day's exercises in my absence," I added. "Yes, Your Highness," she replied. With another bow she left the room as quietly as she had entered.

Kurama sat beside me on the bed. "Did you visit Kuronue this morning?" I asked, knowing that since Kurama had not been able to bury Kuronue he had erected a symbolic grave for his fallen lover. A red tint to his cheeks gave me my answer. "It feels somewhat strange to visit him now," he confessed. "I feel as though I'm sneaking out to see him as if he were still alive and we were involved in some torrid love affair," "Considering that you were his before you were mine, wouldn't that make _me_ the illicit lover?" I asked. Kurama chuckled softly. "I'm not sure, but I'm glad things _aren't_ really that complicated," he answered. I smiled. " So am I," I replied. "I want you all to myself," "You know I should be jealous, even after a century has passed you mourn him," I confessed. "Still, I can't help but find it touching and so I am not," Kurama smiled warmly, then gently kissed my lips. "I still love him," he said softly once he had broken the kiss. "However, it is not the same love that I feel for you," "I have come to realize that had Kuronue lived we would have eventually parted for I could never be completely sated by his love," he continued. "With you it is completely different and I know that no one else would suffice," I was a bit surprised by his words, but at the same time touched by them. He claimed my lips again and I happily returned it.

Just as we broke the kiss, the tea arrived. Kurama gently took the saucer and mug of steaming liquid from Sachi as I sat up. Another servant girl, Miko entered carrying a light breakfast on a tray. My stomach turned at the thought of eating anything. Miko set the tray on Kurama's large desk, and left with Sachi a moment later. I sipped the hot tea while Kurama ate. Once I'd finished the tea, I set the mug and saucer on the nightstand then laid back down. "Don't you want something to eat Darkfire?" Kurama asked. "No," I answered. "It will only come back up," As a matter of fact; I hoped the tea would stay down.

We remained in companionable silence while Kurama finished his meal. It wasn't long before there was another knock at the door. "Enter," Kurama called. The door opened a bit and Toya poked his head in. "The princess is here to see you and the Sovereign sire," he informed us. Kurama nodded and the door opened fully. Yukina entered and Toya gently shut the door behind her. "Sachi told me you wanted to see me," she said, frowning slightly when her eyes drifted from Kurama to me. Neither of us needed to say anything. I must have looked as bad as I felt.

Kurama pushed the chair he had been sitting in to the side of the bed and Yukina thanked him softly. "I'll be in the Library if you need anything," Kurama said. Obviously, he wanted Yukina to be able to examine me in private. No sooner had the door closed behind him, I felt my sister's energy wash over me. "How long have you been ill?" she asked softly. "Three days," I answered. "I haven't been able to keep anything down," "Have you noticed anything else unusual?" My chest seemed more sensitive than usual but I wasn't about to tell her that, so I shook my head instead.

Yukina closed her eyes in concentration as her hands began to glow a soft icy blue color. Now her energy not only washed over me but through me as well. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open, a look of complete shock upon her pretty features. I opened my mouth to ask her what she had found but quickly shut it again when she once more closed her eyes, checking a second time. It seemed an eternity before she opened her eyes again and I no longer felt her energy working upon me.

With an expectant look upon my face I gazed up at her. Yukina still looked stunned yet both joyful and fearful at the same time. "What is it?" I asked. "Brother, you're _pregnant_," she answered. My eyes widened in complete and utter shock. "What!" I responded. "That's impossible," "I assure you, you are indeed with child," she countered. "I checked twice, you're suffering from morning sickness," "I still don't see how that could be," I protested. "Perhaps it's our mother's blood that enabled you to be with child," Yukina suggested. "Rui told me that every hundred years a baby girl is born to each woman in the village, and since men are forbidden there who knows how it happens,"

I frowned. It did make sense. "Neither of us know much about our father's people and since you carry more of his blood than I, we could assume that it's his blood in you that sped things up so that you are with child before your hundredth birthday," she continued. "For all we know, this could be common among our father's people," I made a soft sound of agreement. It really didn't matter now _how_ I had acquired this ability, the child was already within me.

My mind reeled. I wasn't sure how Kurama would take the news. We had never talked about having children so I had no idea if he even wanted any. I didn't know what I would do if he didn't. All I could do was hope for the best and fear the worst.

I silently vowed that no matter what, my child would have better than I had and would be loved and cared for by at least one parent who loved him or her. Even if the worst should occur, no child of mine would have to suffer the fate that I had, going through life without either of my parents.

Yukina's soft hand upon my shoulder broke me from my revere. "Shall I get Kurama now?" she asked. "I'm sure he's wearing the floor out in the library with his pacing by now," I chuckled. I could indeed sense my mate's worry and figured that was exactly what he was doing. "Yes, but don't tell him what you discovered, I want to tell him myself," I answered. "Don't stray far, undoubtedly we'll both have questions," Yukina nodded then headed out the door.

I closed my eyes trying to calm my racing heart. Although, I was nervous about revealing what Yukina had discovered to my mate, I knew it would prolong the agony for both of us. I wanted to get it over as soon as possible. I quickly tried to piece together how I was going to tell him, but in the end I decided it would just be best to be direct.

I opened my eyes upon hearing the door opening. Kurama entered, shutting the door behind him and quickly sat down on the bed beside me, the tip of his tail twitching in obvious nervousness. I slowly sat up took a deep breath and faced him. I took one of his larger hands in mine and gently rested it upon my abdomen. "We're going to be fathers Fox," I said. Kurama's golden eyes widened in surprise. " You mean you're pregnant?" he asked. I nodded slowly. "…but that's impossible, we're both male," he responded. "Somehow it became possible," I said, then shared with him Yukina's theory.

Kurama looked at me in awe as I spoke and once I had finished the explanation, he remained silent. For once the silence between us was unnerving instead of comforting. I looked away, certain that I would be rejected now that he knew of my ability. My handsome mate gently cupped my cheek in his free hand and turned my face toward him. "How ironic that your mixed blood, the very thing that brought about your banishment, would also endow you with such a gift," he said softly.

I lifted my eyes to his and found my voice to ask the question that was foremost on my mind. "What do you want to do about this?" I asked softly. Kurama blinked at me, confusion evident in his beautiful golden eyes. "What do you mean?" he responded. "You sound as though you don't wish to bear our child," I shook my head. "You misunderstand," I replied. "I only wanted to know if you wanted this too," "I would rather our child not be born if this was something we both didn't want," Kurama slipped his hand from mine and withdrew his opposite hand from my face to wrap his arms about me in a warm and loving embrace. "Of course I want our baby Darkfire," he said softly as I closed my eyes and leaned into his embrace. "Whatever gave you the idea that I wouldn't?" "I just wanted to be sure," I replied.

I opened my eyes when Kurama pulled me into his lap. A smile played upon his lips, a dreamy look in his eyes. "I'm going to be a father," he murmured, sounding as though he couldn't quite believe it but pleased nonetheless. I smiled, glad that he seemed pleased with the idea of having a family. "That's fine for you, but what will the baby call _me_?" I asked. "It would be odd having our child call me mother," Kurama laughed joyfully and nuzzled me affectionately. "How about having the baby call you Papa?" he suggested. "That's close enough," I made a soft sound of agreement.

Kurama sighed softly. "We have a lot of planning to do," he said. "We'll have to think of names for the baby, set up a nursery, start looking for a nursemaid…" He suddenly trailed off. "How are we going to explain this to everyone?" he asked. "That can wait," I responded, feeling uncomfortable at the idea of revealing the fact that I was pregnant to others.

I felt a sudden jolt of fear emanating from my mate and I looked at him curiously. "What is it Fox?" I asked. "How will our baby be born Darkfire?" he asked. "That, you'll have to ask Yukina," I replied. Kurama called for my sister and she entered the room immediately. Her anxious expression quickly melted into a smile when she saw Kurama cuddling me in his lap. "I take it he took the news well," she said. "Very well," Kurama responded. "Now there are some things we wish to know," Yukina nodded and sat down in the chair that was still at my bedside.

"How will the baby be born?" Kurama asked. "Genkai will have to cut the baby from Hiei," Yukina answered. I felt my mate's fear increase. "Would he survive such an ordeal?" he asked nervously. Yukina smiled reassuringly at us both, knowing that the thought of them cutting me open unnerved us both. "Genkai has done this with women in the village who have had trouble giving birth naturally," she told him. "With she and I both healing him, both Hiei and the baby should be fine," I felt Kurama's fear lessen. "Genkai and I both will do everything we can to ensure that the delivery goes as smoothly as possible," Yukina assured us. "Thank you," Kurama said softly. Yukina smiled and kissed us both on the cheek then congratulated us.

As the three of us began planning for the baby's arrival I could hardly believe what was happening. Soon, the new life that was growing within me would be brought into the world. I just hoped that Kurama and I would be good parents.


	2. Chapter Two: And baby makes three?

Chapter Two

I stood in front of the full length mirror, my hand resting against the small bulge in my belly. I frowned slightly. I had only been pregnant three months and I was already starting to show. Kurama was suddenly behind me, wrapping his arms around me, placing a teasing kiss upon my bare neck. "You really should get dressed love," he murmured in my ear. . "…or I might be even more tempted to make you late for your appointment with Genkai than I already am,"

I turned my head to catch the teasing lips of my mate with my own. Kurama smiled as he broke the kiss, his eyes flickering to the image of my unclothed body in the mirror. His eyes lingered over the reflection for a moment then blinked in surprise. "Don't take this the wrong way Darkfire, but aren't you starting to show?" Kurama asked softly. I had hoped he wouldn't notice just yet. I wanted to discuss the matter with Genkai first. I nodded. I intend to discuss the matter with Genkai," I assured my mate. Kurama released me from his embrace. "I suppose I should just be happy you're keeping enough food down to gain weight," he said. "…and yet you can't help but worry," I remarked as I began to dress. Kurama nodded.

There was a knock at the door and Kurama left the bathroom, closing the door behind him so I could have some privacy. I emerged from the bathroom a moment later, fully dressed and joined my mate at his desk where Sachi had laid out a small platter of food for a light breakfast. Before I could react Kurama scooped me up in his arms and set me in his lap. I was surprisingly comfortable settled on Kurama's lap, though even after being together for so long I still wasn't quite used to the fox cuddling me like this. Truth be told I was beginning to enjoy it. I knew that by the time the baby arrived he would be spoiling me rotten.

We ate breakfast in companionable silence. I even allowed Kurama to feed me a few pieces of fruit, what possessed him to want to do so, I didn't know. Just as we finished our meal there was a soft knock on the door. "Enter," Kurama called. Toya opened the door. "Lady Genkai to see the Soverign, Sire," he informed us. Kurama nodded and the guard moved aside to let the old woman in. I vacated my comfortable spot on Kurama's lap and sat down on the bed. "Good Morning Genkai," Kurama greeted as she entered. "Good morning," Genkai replied. "I trust you are both well," Kurama nodded. "Good," she remarked. Kurama then stood, knowing that Genkai would want to examine me in private. "I'll be in the library if you need me," he said to us, then quickly left the room.

I laid down on the bed and removed my shirt so that Genkai could examine me. It looks like you've been eating better," she observed. "The foods I suggested and the ginger tea must be helping," " It's all I can keep down," I responded. Genkai smirked. "Looks like you've been keeping down quite a bit," she teased, her eyes drifting down to the slight bulge in my belly. I blushed and shifted my eyes away from her face. "I'm glad to see it though," she said.

The old woman closed her eyes in concentration as she laid her hands upon me. I watched her face as she examined me. Genkai raised her eyebrow and I watched her more intently, hoping it wasn't a bad sign. "Is the baby alright?" I asked once I was sure she was finished with her examination. "Your babies are fine Hiei," Genkai said as she opened her eyes.

My eyes widened, almost certain that I had heard her wrong. "_Babies_?" I questioned. Genkai nodded. "Three to be exact," she answered. "I believe that explains why you're showing a little early," My mind reeled with the news. _Three_ children. I couldn't fathom the fox's reaction. I just hoped that my mate would take the news well.

"You're going to have to be more careful not to strain yourself from now on and rest more often," she said. "Hiei, in order for you to carry these children safely to term, you will have to take care of yourself very well from now on," Genkai said solemnly, "Especially in the months ahead, those children within you are growing swiftly and will take a lot out of you," I sighed as I slowly sat up. "I fear they are already taking their toll," I responded. "I've been sleeping more than usual and the nausea has gotten worse," "How much worse?" Genkai asked. "It's a bit stronger than it was last week, but still manageable," I answered. Genkai gave a slight nod. "If it gets any worse let me know," she instructed. I nodded in agreement. "When will it go away?" I asked. Genkai smiled, her eyes shining with amusement. "In a few more weeks it should start to subside," she assured me. I could hardly wait. Morning sickness was beginning to be the bane of my existence.

"Do you want me to let Kurama know we're through here?" she asked. "He's probably climbing the walls by now," I nodded. I knew Kurama was probably wearing the plush antique rug in the library out with his pacing. Ever since my pregnancy had been discovered the fox had fussed over me to no end. I had no doubt that Kurama would spoil me rotten in the coming months and probably after the babies were born.

I almost dreaded telling my mate that we weren't just having one child but three. The fox would worry even more now. I sighed and stretched. Nevertheless It couldn't be helped. Besides, I figured it wouldn't be so bad letting Kurama pamper me for the next six months as he'd already begun doing. Truth be told I was starting to enjoy it.

It seemed Genkai had only been gone a moment when Kurama entered the room, the tip of his tail twitching in nervousness. "I'm fine Fox," I assured him before he could say a word. Kurama's face betrayed the relief he felt. The silver haired king reached out and gently caressed the small swell of my belly. "What did Genkai tell you?" he asked. "Apparently, we're far more compatible than we first thought," I murmured, soothed by his soft caresses. Kurama blinked at me in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked "I'm carrying more than one child," I answered. Kurama's hand stopped as his golden eyes widened in surprise. "Twins?" he queried. "Triplets," I informed him.

Kurama gaped at me in undisguised shock and plopped down in the nearest chair. Afraid Kurama would pass out, I called for Genkai. She quickly entered the room followed by Yukina. The old woman took one look at the silver haired king and a bemused expression crossed her features. "I take it you've told him the good news?" she inquired as Yukina hurried to ensure that he was all right.

"Genkai, won't Hiei be in even more danger since he's carrying three babies instead of one?" Kurama asked. The old woman gently placed her hand upon his shoulder. "I will not lie to you Kurama, Hiei's pregnancy is as risky as any woman's carrying more than one child," she answered. "Be assured that Yukina and I will monitor Hiei very closely to ensure everything goes well," "Thank you," Kurama said softly as he slowly rose to his feet to sit beside me on our massive bed.

"When will we be able to sense them?" I asked. "Not for another month or two yet I imagine," Genkai answered. "I suppose this means we're going to have to look at more cribs," I said to my mate, my tone less than enthusiastic at the prospect of spending a day looking at crib after crib. Kurama chuckled. "I think two more like the one we picked out should do," he suggested. I nodded in agreement. "We're going to need to employ more help in getting the nursery ready," Yukina said softly. "Keiko and Shizuru are trustworthy enough I think," Kurama suggested, looking to me for approval. "Yes, they're not gossips, we won't have to worry about everyone in the kingdom finding out by nightfall," I agreed. After making a few more plans for the babies' arrival Yukina and Genkai left, leaving me and the fox alone. I knew by the look in Kurama's eyes he was going to broach the subject that had been the cause of arguments on more than one occasion and I dreaded what was coming.

"Hiei, why all the secrecy about this?" he asked softly. "Fox, you know how I feel on the subject," I responded. "Yes," Kurama sighed. "You wish to keep it from everyone until they need to know," "I understand not announcing it to the kingdom, but why not tell our friends?" he continued "I feel guilty for keeping this from them for so long," "Must we discuss this now?" I asked, clearly not wanting another argument to begin. Kurama frowned. "Hiei, if it were up to you we wouldn't discuss this at all," he replied. "I'm not asking we announce this to the whole kingdom, just that we tell our friends, our family," I just wasn't ready to face that yet. I didn't want to face the looks I was sure he would get once those closest to us knew that I could bear children and was carrying three already. I did not want to face the torrent of questions I knew would come.

We sat beside each other on our large bed and for a while neither of us said a word. For once it wasn't the comfortable silence between us that we were used to. I braced myself for an argument I hoped would never come. I knew there was no chance my mate would drop the subject, and I would have to choose my words carefully to avoid another fight. That was the last thing I wanted."You're embarrassed about this aren't you?" Kurama asked softly. "Is that why you're so reluctant to share the news?" "Perhaps, but it's their reaction to the news I dread most, " I admitted at last "The questions and odd looks," "Just be patient with me a little while longer," I murmured softly.

Kurama gently kissed my cheek. "I suppose I let my excitement get the best of me," he responded, his tone semi questioning. A soft smile spread across my lips. "I can't blame you for that," he said. "I want to tell them all too, believe it or not, but I dread the attention it will bring. I'm not used to it," Kurama gently took my hands in his. "I will be with you," he murmured. "…and if it gets too much, I'll find a way for us to conveniently excuse ourselves," Relief flooded through me in great waves. With Kurama to help explain things and get me away should things prove too much, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad.

I smirked, pleased at my mate's suggestion. "Did I ever tell you I love the way that clever mind of yours works?" I teased. "No, but you have mentioned that about certain other parts of me," Kurama replied suggestively, making my cheeks heat up in a blush. "Hentai," I murmured. Kurama chuckled and kissed my lips. "Can I help it if you bring it out in me?" he teased. He leaned in for another kiss but a knock at the door interrupted us. Kurama sighed. "Enter," he called. Sachi entered and bowed. " The Tribal Council awaits you in the council room Sire," she informed us.

From the way he clenched his jaw, I knew he was holding back a curse. "Thank you Sachi, I'll be down shortly," he responded. Sachi bowed once more and quickly left the room. As soon as she was gone, Kurama turned to me. " Why don't you join me this time love?" he asked, his eyes pleading. I gave a slight nod. For once, I felt well enough to join my mate in one of his council meetings and my poor mate looked as though he looked as though he could use my company.

Each of the leaders of the twelve tribes of yoko that lived in the forest surrounding the palace had come to discuss matters with Kurama that concerned their tribe or at times, all twelve tribes. They had only been here a week and already they were beginning to get on Kurama's nerves.

I gave him a quick kiss. " They'll only be here a few more days Fox," I reminded him as I got off the bed. "You'll be rid of them soon enough," Kurama sighed. "Now I know why my father only had these meetings as seldom as possible," he groaned as he got off the bed and headed for the door. I followed him down to the throne room without a word. I gently squeezed his hand as we descended the stairs reminding him that I was with him.

The twelve tribal leaders were already seated at the large table when we arrived. They stood as we entered and did not sit until Kurama had sat down in his chair. After a round of greetings, pleasantries, and introductions the meeting officially began. Before long I realized why my mate detested these meetings. Most of the council spent their time arguing over trivial matters like children and one vixen spent the time eyeing my mate like he was her next meal. My poor mate looked miserable. The argument heated up and the participants raised their voices, trying to be heard above the others. Though my hearing wasn't nearly as sensitive as Kurama's it was beginning to hurt my ears, and I was sure it was wreaking havoc on my mate's ears. "Enough!" Kurama cried, silencing everyone in the room. "Since you cannot agree upon the matter, Let's discuss it at a later time," he suggested. "Preferably when you all can come to some sort of compromise," "Are there any other matters that we need to discuss?" he asked, I could see a shimmer of hope in his eyes and I guessed he was hoping the answer would be no.

A few of the leaders began to shift uncomfortably and I knew that whatever was said next, he wasn't going to like it. "Sire, there is _one_ matter that the council would like to discuss with you," Kurama's gaze shifted to the speaker and he wasn't surprised that it was Torin, the most outspoken of the group. "What is it you wish to discuss?" Kurama asked, careful not to let his growing apprehension show. "Well Sire, it's about the matter of Your Majesty's heir," Torin answered. "Since his Highness the Soverign is male and therefore incapable of producing an heir, we propose that you take a concubine Your Majesty,"

That was the last thing I expected to hear, and judging by the surprise I felt coming from my mate he hadn't expected that either. Somehow, we kept our faces from showing the surprise we felt, and so Torin continued to speak. "Of all the candidates we believe Lady Leiko is the best choice," he said indicating the vixen sitting next to him. (She had been the one eyeing my mate during the entire meeting.)

Anger and outrage poured from my mate's side of our bond. It only served to fuel my own anger. " As his mate I must object to this proposal," I said. Kurama glanced at me, his eyes gleaming with pride and gratitude." I agree with my mate that I should not take a concubine," Kurama said. "…but Your Highness…" Torin began. I motioned for silence, and turned my fiery gaze directly upon him. "I have already began preparations for acquiring an heir for my mate," I said. "So a concubine will not be necessary," The council fell silent, stunned. "It is not your place to suggest such a thing in the first place," I continued. "_I_ am his mate and it is _my_ responsibility to ensure that he has an heir, not _yours_," "Do I make myself clear?" I questioned, looking each council member in the eye. "Yes, Your Highness," they murmured.

"Now that the matter has been resolved, are there any other matters that need to be discussed?" Kurama asked. "No, Sire," Torin answered. "All other matters have been resolved," The sliver haired king nodded. I could feel his relief through our bond. "Before we adjourn Sire, I do have one question," Lady Leiko said, her eyes locking on to mine. "Just how does His Highness the Sovereign intend on finding your heir?" I resisted the urge to narrow my eyes at the vixen. I didn't trust her at all. "If all goes well, I shall have my heir by our next meeting or soon thereafter," Kurama answered. "Is there anything else?" Kurama asked. The council all shook their heads. "Then this meeting is adjourned," he said.

The council slowly filed out of the throne room. The moment they were gone Kurama sighed in relief. Truth be told, I was just as glad as he that it was over. Kurama bowed his head, gently massaging his temples. Anger radiated off him in waves and I couldn't help but think if the council could feel it as I did, they would be running back to their homes with their tails between their legs.

I rose from my seat and stood before him. I brushed aside his hands and gently massaged his aching head. He sighed and leaned into my touch. "We still have time to spar before the midday meal," I suggested. "It might make you feel better," I felt him nod in agreement and released him from my hold. He remained silent as we ascended the stairs to our quarters, waiting until we had closed the doors behind ourselves before venting his anger.

"Fools," Kurama growled under his breath. "I should unleash my death tree and rid myself of the whole lot of them," " I can't believe they had the audacity to suggest that I take a concubine," "I wouldn't be surprised if it was Leiko who suggested it," I responded. "Did you notice the way she was ogling you during the meeting," Kurama frowned. "Yes, unfortunately I think she has taken a liking to me," I scowled.

"Kurama?" I called softly. "Hmm, What is it Love?" he responded. I took a deep breath, my hand unconsciously resting upon the small swell of my belly. "Kurama, if I did not possess the ability to produce an heir for you, would you have agreed to the council's suggestion?" I asked. Kurama's eyes widened in shock. "Of course not," he replied. "If I gave in to the council's desire, the vow of fidelity I made to you would have been for nothing," The fox's golden eyes clouded with sadness. "My father broke those vows every chance he got," he said softly. " My mother tried her best not to show how hurt she was, but no matter how hard she tried to hide it, I could see the pain in her eyes," he continued. "I do not wish to cause you that pain," "I would rather give up my kingdom then to bed another for the sole purpose of producing a child," Kurama murmured softly, then gently kissed my lips. "So set aside your fears my love, I am still as much yours as I was when you freed me from Karasu's spell and have no intention of giving myself to anyone else," "Good, because I have no intention of sharing you with anyone else," I murmured. "If anyone dares to try taking you from me I can't ensure that they'll live a long life," Kurama grinned at his mate. "I should have known you were the jealous type," he said, then stretched, trying to rid himself of the tension in his muscles his now abated anger had caused.

"Lie on your stomach," I commanded gently, motioning toward the bed. Kurama obeyed. I began to massage the back of my mate's neck moving downward working the tension out of his neck and shoulders and began massaging his upper back moving down to his lower back. Kurama sighed in delight, a soft moan escaping his lips. I smiled. "Feels good?" he asked softly. "mmmmm…..yes," Kurama murmured. "…but I do feel a bit guilty, shouldn't I be the one rubbing your back?" "I'll get my turn once I'm through with you," I assured him. "For now just enjoy it," "Yes dear," Kurama teased. I just rolled my eyes, glad my mate was back in a good mood.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier," I said softly. "As much as I dread the questions I know will come, it's time those closest to us know we're expecting," Kurama's golden eyes widened in surprise. A soft smile graced his lips. "When shall we tell them?" he asked. "Tonight, at dinner," I answered. "No one but friends and family," "Agreed," Kurama murmured softly.

The silver haired king waited until I had finished massaging him before sitting up and pulling me into his strong arms for a quick, loving kiss. I responded then gently pushed the fox away. "I believe you said something about rubbing my back," I hinted. Kurama chuckled and knelt behind his me. Slowly his large strong hands kneaded the tense muscles of my lower back. I sighed mentally with relief and leaned into my mate's touch. Kurama continued upward massaging my back, neck and shoulders. "Shall we go spar now?" Kurama asked once he had finished his massage. Kurama's hands upon my body had felt like heaven and I wanted more. Still, I had been looking forward to our sparring session and we both needed the distraction from earlier events. "I suppose we should," I answered. "We've spent too much time up here as it is," Kurama nodded in agreement and we quickly changed into lighter attire suitable for training, then grabbed our swords and headed toward the ballroom.

Unfortunately Leiko, spotted my mate as we made our way down the hall and quickly approached. Her face lit up upon spotting Kurama and I inwardly groaned. I looked up at my mate, he didn't look too happy to see her either. "I'm glad I ran into you Sire," she said. "I wanted to speak with you," Kurama raised an elegant silver eyebrow in question. "About what?" he asked, "I wish you would reconsider the council's suggestion," she answered. Kurama shook his head. "My decision stands as is," he responded. Lady Leiko nodded. "If you should change your mind Sire, I shall be more than happy to be your maidservant," she said, her tone suggestive. I gave the vixen a cold glare, daring her to flirt with my mate again. She met my gaze and held it challengingly for a moment, but backed down upon seeing the promise of a very unpleasant death in my eyes. I would have raised my energy as well to back up my threat if not for the fact that Yukina, Genkai and Kurama had all but forbidden me to use my powers now that I was with child. Nevertheless she got the message and hurried in the opposite direction. I continued to glare at her back until she was out of sight.

"I see that whore Leiko is still chasing after you," I commented as we continued on our way. Kurama's eyes twinkled with mischievously. "Are you jealous Darkfire?" I scoffed at his question. "Of course not," I replied. "Is there a reason I should be?" I asked as we entered the ballroom. Kurama chuckled. "No," he answered, then leaned close to his me" I belong to you," he murmured softly in my ear, his warm breath caressing my neck. I found myself watching my mate predatorily as he walked away from me. His natural grace added to the air of sensuality that hung about him like a shroud, making him even more desirable. I could feel the beginnings of desire stirring up within me and hoped that he would be up for a different sort of "play" after our sparring match.

He turned to face me and drew his sword, his eyes still mirroring his amusement. We circled each other, waiting for the other to strike. I surprised him by attacking first, something I rarely did. Since my pregnancy had slowed my speed some it was no surprise that he managed to block my attack. Even with my loss of speed I was still faster than most and still able to use my speed to my advantage, wearing my handsome mate down until I managed to knock him on his well formed backside. Kurama swore and released his sword, acknowledging my victory as I smirked and tapped the blade against his shoulder, signaling my win. His face was flushed, his long sliver hair spilling over his shoulders onto his chest in disarray. He looked so sexy like that I couldn't resist straddling his waist and leaning closer. "Not bad Fox," I said. "Yes, but still not good enough to beat you," Kurama replied as I set aside my sword and leaned closer. My smirk widened. "Not yet," I responded as I leaned in and captured the silver haired king's lips in a searing kiss

He moaned softly into the kiss and responded in kind. Each kiss we exchanged became more passionate and fiery. By the time we broke away for air we were both hot and bothered. "We should go get cleaned up," I said suggestively. Kurama smiled seductively. "I take it you have more in mind than a quick bath," he responded. "I take it you have the rest of the day free," I queried. "Yes," he replied "However, I see you have something planned for me," "Then we should get going then shouldn't we?" I murmured huskily. He put his arms around me and amazingly he got to his feet with me in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and showered his neck with teasing kisses nips and licks. Kurama moaned my name softly. He touched one of the panels on the wall and it opened to reveal a staircase. We ascended the staircase and to my surprise and pleasure the passageway led into our bedroom.

Kurama backed toward the bed, sitting down when the back of his knees touched the bed. I pushed him gently so that he was lying down. I brushed my hips against him, showing him my need and earning another pleasured moan that was like music to my ears. I untied his tunic, revealing his finely chiseled chest. My fox had a body like a god and I was itching to explore every inch of it. I leaned forward and flicked my tongue over his right nipple, tasting the slight salty taste of his smooth silky skin. I teased the sensitive flesh with my tongue, lips, and teeth until it was a hardened nub, then gave it's twin the same treatment. Afterward I trailed kisses down his chest and abdomen, adding teasing nips and licks here and there until I reached the beltline of his pants. He gently grasped my arm, stopping me before I could undo his pants. I crawled up toward his head, brushing myself against him as I went. He held me in his arms and kissed me passionately as he scooted us up in the bed. As soon as we broke away for air he flipped us over so that he was on top. "I don't know what's gotten into you Darkfire," he murmured huskily. "…but I'm starting to like it," The feral look in his eyes sent a shiver down my spine, exciting me further.

There was a knock at the door. I glared at it, ready to kill whoever dared to interrupt us. Kurama sighed and moved to lay beside me. "Enter," Kurama called. Sachi entered the room, bowing respectfully before us. " Forgive my interruption Your Majesties," she said softly "I only wish to inform you that the midday meal will be served in the dining hall momentarily, " Kurama nodded. "The Soverign and I will eat in our room today, but do not bring our meal for another hour or so," he responded. "Please inform the princess, Lords Yusuke and Kuwabara, and Ladies Genkai, Shizuru and Keiko that we wish them to join us for dinner tonight in our library," "Yes Sire," the servant girl replied. "I'll see to it that everything is arranged, " "Is there anything in particular you wish to have served Your Highness?" she asked. Kurama looked to me. "Is there anything in particular you want Love?" he inquired. I shook my head. The only thing I wanted at the moment was for Sachi to leave and Kurama to finish what we started. "Whatever was already on the menu for tonight is fine," he answered. "Thank you Sachi," Kurama said. "That will be all," The servant girl bowed once more then quickly left the room.

Kurama rose from the bed and padded toward the bathroom. He glanced over his shoulder in silent invitation then entered the adjoining room. I quickly followed after him. My mate had already turned on the water and the tub was quickly filling with warm water. I shut the door behind myself and removed my top. Kurama was watching me with hunger in his golden eyes as I slowly undid my pants and slid them tantalizingly down my hips. He removed his pants as I approached him and it was evident that he was just as excited as I. He knelt at the side of the bathtub to turn off the water and I caressed his well formed rear. He leaned into my touch, wrapping his tail about my waist and brushing himself against me. He turned to face me, his long sliver hair spilling over his back and hanging down on either side of his face. "Take me," he murmured huskily. I blinked at him in surprise. "Are you sure?" I asked.

Kurama snatched a bottle of oil from the counter and held it out to me. "Yes," he replied, his voice heavy with desire. "I was your first, now be mine," I took the little bottle from him and he braced himself against the bathtub. I used my memories of what Kurama had done to guide me in preparing my mate for our joining. Before long we were joined as one in the eternal dance of love and lust. Love, lust and desire burned like an inferno within us as we each sought to bring each other to a higher level of pleasure until we reached the crescendo of the dance, both of us reaching the peak of our pleasure in unison and crashing back to earth.

I lay beside my mate spent and exhausted. The stone tiles covering the bathroom floor were chilly, causing me to shiver. Kurama pulled me to him, securing me in his arms before standing with me in his arms and stepping into the tub. The warm water felt good and l leaned into my mate's embrace, content to rest myself against his chest and let him bathe me. He kissed my lips lovingly in a gesture of silent thanks. "I should have persuaded you to do that sooner," he murmured. "You sound as though you enjoyed it," I responded. "Didn't you?" Kurama asked. "Of course," I replied. "It was a bit odd to be on top for once," Kurama smiled. " That feeling should fade once you've taken me a few more times,"

That idea appealed to me greatly. In fact, by the time he finished bathing me I was ready and willing to take him up on that offer. I gently nipped at the soft skin over the king's Adam's apple, letting my teeth barely graze over it before planting a gentle kiss there. Kurama let out a soft moan. Besides his tail and belly, his throat was another of my mate's weak spots. If I did things just right, I could probably get him to do anything. I turned so that I was sitting sideways in his lap, glad that we possessed such and oversized tub. I took the washcloth from him and slowly began to wash his chest with slow teasing strokes.

"Don't tell me you're ready for another round already," he gasped as my caresses became more sensual. "Fine, I won't tell you," I responded. "You're quite the ravenous one today Darkfire," Kurama murmured. "I hope you don't wear me out sating your desire," I smirked. "I'll try not to," I responded. Kurama smiled and kissed me lovingly. His eyes twinkled with mischief and I knew that if either of us would be worn out it would be me.

* * *

AN: a big thank you to all who reviewed. I responded to them all, in my live journal. 


	3. Chapter Three:

Author's Note: My internet is **_finally_** back up after being down for a week. If not for that theis chapter would have been up sooner. Thank you to all those who've reviewed. I'm still getting to reading and replying to them. Don't forget the responses are now in my live journal. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Yami

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Kuwabara's eyes swept over the numerous books that filled the many shelves of the small library. "Hey Yusuke," Kuwabara called to his friend. "Do you think Kurama really reads all these?" Yusuke who was standing beside him looked around, trying to decide for himself if the king could possibly read so many books. 

"As a matter of fact Kuwabara, I have read all of them," Kurama answered as we entered the room. "Spending nearly a century alone allows one to have more than ample time to kill, and with little else to do I read to pass the time," The tall carrot top jumped at the sound of the silver fox's voice. My eyes danced with amusement at Kuwabara's reaction.

Yusuke shook his head. "I still don't see how you stayed alone here for so long without loosing your mind," he said. "I would have went nuts, or died of boredom," Kurama chuckled. "I think I would have finally lost my mind if it weren't for Hiei showing up when he did," he confessed.

He greeted Yukina, Shizuru, Genkai and Keiko before sitting down at the large table that had been brought up for the occasion. All those closest to us were gathered in our private library on the third floor. The silver haired king smiled; glad to see that everyone was present. The servants had outdone themselves, turning the cozy room into a comfortable dining area. Soon, the aroma of freshly cooked food would fill the room and dinner would begin.

I sat beside him, my heart pounding in my chest, knowing the moment that my secret would be revealed was at hand. Kurama exchanged a glance with his me, asking without words if I was ready. I gave a slight nod and inwardly braced myself. Kurama gently took his my hand reminding me that he was with me.

"I suppose you are all wondering why we're gathered up here tonight instead of in the dining hall," Kurama said once the room had fallen into silence. "Hiei and I wish to share something with you all without the eyes and ears of our guests present, and although they will be gone in a few days we felt we have waited long enough,"

I took a deep breath as Kurama spoke his next words. "Hiei and I will soon be parents," the king announced. "You guys are gonna adopt?" Yusuke asked in surprise. "That's great," I swallowed hard. "Actually Yusuke, I'm bearing the children," I amended. Kuwabara's eyes widened in shock. "You mean you….y-you're pr-pregnant?" he stammered. Slowly I nodded. Kuwabara's eyes got even wider, something I didn't think possible. "…but that's impossible…!" he cried. "You're a guy," "That was my initial reaction as well," Kurama said. "We're still not sure exactly _how_ it's possible that Hiei is able bear children, but both Yukina and Genkai confirm it, Hiei is pregnant,"

The room was completely silent as the information sank in. "Wait a minute," Yusuke said breaking the silence. "Hiei, did you say _children_?" I nodded. "Three," I informed my friend and second in command. Kuwabara gawked at me, his jaw hanging open in shock. Shizuru was the first to break the silence that followed. "Congratulations you two," she said. "How far along are you?" Keiko asked. "Three months," I answered. "_Three months_ and you're just _now_ telling us?" Yusuke cried. Kurama looked hurt at his friend's outburst. "It is no easy thing for my brother and his mate to tell you their good news," Yukina said softly. "If you had the ability to carry a child wouldn't you need some time to come to terms with it, to adjust to that knowledge?" Yusuke nodded, then his usual grin slid into place and he congratulated us wholeheartedly.

It was then Kuwabara finally seemed to recover from his shock. " In six months there'll be three chibi Hieis among us, am I the only one who thinks we should be afraid?" the tall carrot top cried. Shizuru rolled her eyes. "In case you forgot they're half Kurama too, baby bro," she reminded him. I smirked at my mate. "Let's just hope they don't inherit his love for mischief," I said, indicating Kurama. "Then you really _would_ have something to worry about," Kurama gave an undignified snort at the remark. The others laughed knowing that Kurama was notorious for teasing those closest to him. After all they had all been victims of his wit and good natured teasing at one time or another.

Now that the secret was out, I was glad it was over. Soon everyone was happily chatting about plans for the babies' arrival including Yusuke taking over for me completely until I could return to my duties. Soon the food arrived and the gathering quickly became a celebration of the new lives that would soon enter the world.

It was late when we climbed into bed that night. Kurama held me close to him and I leaned into his embrace, resting myself against his body. "Fox?" I asked softly as I closed my eyes. "Hmmm?" he responded. "Do you think we'll be good parents?" I asked. "I hope so," he responded. "You know, we never did decide upon names for the babies," " What about Kenji for a boy?" I suggested. He made a soft sound of agreement. " Kenshin and Ryou are nice too," Kurama added. I liked those names as well and murmured my agreement. His hand gently caressed my belly. "What if there's a girl?" he asked. "Hina," I said immediately, deciding that if I did indeed bear a daughter she should have the honor of carrying my mother's name. "I like that," Kurama murmured softly. "and if we have a second daughter we could name her Ruia," I made a soft sound of agreement, then began to drift off to sleep.

I was drawn out of my peaceful slumber sometime later by my mate abruptly sitting up in bed. I turned to face him and sat up. Kurama sat with his head bowed, his hands covering his face. His long silken hair hung down like a curtain, blocking his face and hands from view. "Fox," I murmured sleepily. He didn't reply, but I could feel fear though our bond. "Kurama, what is it?" I asked. He lowered his hands and turned his head to face me. I reached up to touch his face and was immediately taken aback by the fact his cheeks were damp. He was crying. He let out a shaky breath and put his arms around me, drawing me to him. "Thank Inari, it was just a dream," he murmured softly. "What did you dream that upset you so?" I asked, curious as to what could have brought my mate to tears. " You were taken from me," he answered, his voice barely a whisper. " You died during the delivery…just as my mother had,

Now I understood why Kurama was so nervous concerning our children's birth . If his mother had died during childbirth, it was understandable that he would afraid of loosing me the same way. "What happened?" I asked, curious now that he had mentioned it. Kurama had never told me he had any siblings. A soft sigh escaped his lips. "I was only ten when it happened, a mere kit," he said softly, "My mother had difficulty with the birthing and in the end both she, and my newborn sister died," I could hear the sorrow in his voice and adjusted myself so that I could look at him. "My father took it as hard as I did," he said. " During my mother's pregnancy he'd abandoned his mistresses and lovers, and never returned to them after mother died," "I think that end the end, he realized how much he loved her," he continued. "He spoiled her rotten up until she went into labor," A soft smile played upon his lips for a moment, then quickly faded.

"Fox, Yukina and Genkai will do all in their power to ensure that things go smoothly," I assured him. "I know," Kurama responded softly. "Still, the thought of loosing you frightens me," His eyes locked onto mine and he leaned closer. "I have nothing, if I don't have you," he whispered, then gently kissed my lips. I responded in kind, then pulled away. "I will be fine Kurama," I assured him. "We should get some sleep before Sachi arrives to announce breakfast," Still holding me close Kurama laid down bringing me with him. "I'm sorry for waking you Darkfire," I pressed my fingers to his lips, silencing him. "Sleep now," I said. "You can make it up to me later," Kurama smiled and closed his eyes. I followed suit and soon returned to the oblivion of sleep.

When I awoke next, Kurama was already out of bed. A steaming mug of ginger tea awaited me on the bedside table. I looked around for my mate as I sat up and spotted him on the balcony. He was already dressed, his hair looked slightly damp and I guessed he hadn't long bathed. I took my mug and joined him. We stood watching Yusuke lead the training exercises. "It's a miracle he's out of bed this early," Kurama murmured. "I'm sure Keiko has something to do with that," I responded. Kurama chucked. "Yes, and the fact he knows he'll face your wrath if he doesn't get the job done," he agreed.

Something below caught Kurama's attention, and I followed his gaze. A silver haired yoko vixen had just entered the garden. My mate watched her with obvious interest as she slowly strolled down the path. I turned my attention back on my mate, an eyebrow raised in silent question. "I've never seen her before," Kurama said. "I wonder who she is," "Why does she interest you so?" I asked. "I'm not sure myself," he answered. "Perhaps it is simply the fact that she is a mystery to me,"

Sachi entered then, waiting patiently to be acknowledged. "Sachi, do you know who that young lady is?" Kurama asked. The dark haired vixen stepped quietly up to the railing and looked down at the silver haired vixen Kurama was referring to. "She is Sata, Lady Leiko's servant, Sire," Sachi answered, then shook her head sorrowfully. "From what the other servants have told me, Leiko treats her pretty awfully," Kurama frowned at that but said nothing. "Thank you Sachi, the Sovereign and I will have breakfast in the garden this morning," he said. "Would you see if the princess and Lady Genkai would like to join us?" "Yes, Sire," the servant girl replied, bowing respectfully.

Kurama returned his attention to the vixen in the garden below, a studious expression upon his handsome face. "Hiei, there is something oddly familiar about that girl," he murmured. " …but I'm sure I've never seen her before," I shrugged and continued sipping my tea. My mate then turned to me a few minutes later, a sheepish expression on his face. "I've been ignoring you, haven't I?" he asked. "Yes," I answered, then drained the mug and set it down on the small wooden table. "…but it is understandable," I added as I turned and headed back inside our bedroom to clean up and get dressed.

Soon we were in the section of the garden off limits to anyone who wasn't of the royal family or invited by a member of the royal family. Kurama, Yukina and I lay on the blanket that had been laid out on the lush grass for us, a wide variety of food spread out for us to feast upon. "It's a shame Genkai could not join us," Yukina said. "She would have enjoyed this," Kurama murmured his agreement, his mouth currently occupied with a rather large bite of sweet roll. His tail swished happily to and fro as he chewed. It amused me to no end that the yoko king had a notorious sweet tooth.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw our guards Sakuya and Jade tense. I turned to see what had captured their attention. The silver haired vixen we had been watching from the balcony had wandered in through the open gate. Her golden eyes widened with surprise and she began to back away. "Wait !" Kurama called to her. "Don't leave, come join us, we have far too much food here to enjoy comfortably," The vixen approached timidly, bowing low before us. " Thank you Sire," she said softly.

Without another word she sat down beside Yukina, keeping her eyes lowered in a gesture of respect. " What is your name?" Kurama asked gently. "My name is Sata, Sire," she answered. " Which clan are you from Sata?" Kurama asked next, pushing the platter of food toward her as he spoke. " I have no clan Sire, I am merely m'lady's servant," she replied. I could tell he wanted to ask her more, but Kurama held his tongue. He let Yukina do most of the talking, preferring to let her lead the conversation while he observed the young vixen that had so captured his interest. I would have been jealous if not for the fact that his interest in her was not an attraction, but of curiosity. Something about her had obviously struck a chord with my fox and he was intent on finding out why.

As I began to study her, I started to realize why Kurama felt he should know Sata even though he had never met her. There were similarities between him and her. For starters, their eyes, they had the same golden eyes. I began to wonder if the sister Kurama had lost as a child wasn't really the young vixen sitting before us.

Before long the food was gone and Sata looked around the garden. She seemed to be positively enchanted with the plant life surrounding us. It didn't escape Kurama's notice either. "You seem to enjoy my garden a great deal," Kurama commented. Sata blushed. "Yes Sire," she responded. "I've never seen such a lush garden, why all the plants seem to radiate with joy," Kurama smiled. "Yes, they seem to enjoy my company," he replied. "Sometimes I wonder if that's because of the energy I feed them," A soft smile played upon Sata's lips as she looked over the greenery. "Oh they enjoy your company greatly Sire," she said. "I can sense it from them," Slowly her golden eyes closed. "They love the attention you give them, it makes them feel special and loved," Sata opened her eyes again, a look of sadness and longing was there for a brief moment before they widened in surprise. "Forgive me Sire, but I really must return to my mistress. She will be expecting me soon and would not like it if I were late," she said softly.

Kurama nodded. "It has been a pleasure having you in our company Sata," he said. "It is a shame that we did not meet sooner," Sata smiled, rose to her feet and bowed reverently before us. "It is has been an honor as well as a pleasure of being in your company Sire, and those of your royal Highnesses," With that she backed away through the gate and hurried down the garden path toward the palace.

Sakuya watched Sata leave with an expression of amusement in her golden eyes as she carefully tucked a lock of her fire spun reddish gold hair back into the band holding her fiery mane into a ponytail. "Sachi tells us Leiko treats her cruelly," Kurama stated to our flame haired guard. "See if you can find out if this is true, as well as anything else you can find out about Sata," Sakuya nodded. "As you wish Sire," she replied.

That night a dinner was held to bid farewell to the members of the tribal council. Leiko had tried her best to get and keep my mate's attention. She flirted with him every chance she got. It irritated her to no end that Kurama hardly paid her any attention and angered her all the more whenever he showed his affection for me through his small but numerous gestures of love. By the end of the night, Leiko and I were glaring daggers at each other. Needless to say I wasn't sorry to see her or any of the other council members leave the next morning.

As the months passed, Kurama continued to have his nightmare about loosing me in childbirth. It made him increasingly nervous about the upcoming birth. Still, he managed to spoil me to no end. He saw to it that I got whatever food I happened to crave, even at the most ungodly of hours. He never stopped assuring me that he found me attractive, despite the changes the pregnancy had brought and how dissatisfied with my body I'd become. At times, I wondered how my mate would keep his sanity. Especially during the last month or two when Genkai practically confined me to bed.

The growth of our children within me brought the both of us a sense of awe and wonderment as we felt them kick for the first time, and the first time we was able to sense them. As my pregnancy drew to towards its end I could also sense the emotions of the children growing within me much like I could sense Kurama's through our bond. I was afraid that before long I wouldn't be able to distinguish what I was feeling from what they or my mate was feeling. To be honest, I wasn't sure when Genkai and Yukina planned to deliver the babies, but it was the babies themselves who let us know when it was time.

I lay with my eyes closed against Kurama's firm, broad chest. My silver haired mate absently ran his hand through my hair as he read his book. His ocarina lay on the nightstand where he had set it after playing a soft lullaby to lull the babes within me to sleep. It had worked, calming them down and lulled me into a light slumber as well. I was just drifting off to deeper sleep when sharp pain in my abdomen jolted me awake. Kurama looked at me, concern evident in his features. "What is it Darkfire?" he asked. I opened my mouth to answer him when the pain struck again. I could feel the fear of the babies within me and soon felt their fear intensify. "Get Yukina and Genkai," I replied through clenched teeth as another wave of pain hit.

Kurama's eyes grew wide with fear, but he gently laid me down beside him and rushed to the door, yelling for them to get Yukina and Genkai. Soon he was at my side again, stroking my hair gently, trying to calm me. I groaned as the pain hit again. Kurama swallowed hard, looking at a loss for what to do. Genkai and Yukina entered. I felt Genkai's energy washing over me. A moment later it faded and she nodded to my sister.

"You're going into labor," Genkai informed me. I turned my head slightly and could see Yukina setting up equipment. Kurama grew pale, his eyes wide with fear. "Kurama, I'll need you to lift him," Genkai said as Yukina approached with a thick blanket. I felt myself being gently lifted, then lowered onto something quite soft, which I assumed was the blanket. I cried out as the pain wracked me again and the babies' fear was beginning to border on desperation. Kurama kissed my cheek then was ushered out of the room by my sister. Genkai placed her hand upon my forehead and soon the pain faded and I began to feel very sleepy. My eyelids became heavy and I let them close. Darkness claimed me.

"Hiei," someone called. I opened my eyes and looked around. A tall handsome male with dark hair stood in the corner. A large hat adorned his head, though the top was cut out. A pair of wings extended from his back. Around his neck was the necklace Kurama wore alongside the one I had given him. "Kuronue?" I whispered in surprise. His eyes widened and he smiled. "My you are the clever one aren't you?" he responded. "Kurama did always like the ones with brains as well as looks,"

I looked around and realized we were in the hallway outside the bedroom I shared with my mate. Fear flooded through me. Had I died? Is that the reason I could see someone who had died over a century ago? "Relax, Hiei," he said. "Your body is still very much alive, I just happened to bring your spirit away from the goings on in there. I thought you would prefer being where it wasn't so …busy," "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Don't tell me you've been haunting this place for the last century," Kuronue's cheeks reddened slightly. "Actually, that isn't too far from the truth," he answered. "I was given the chance to become Kurama's guardian spirit, and as you can see I gladly took the job,"

"Guardian spirit?" I inquired. "Like a protector?" Kuronue nodded. "In a way, yes," "I'm more a guide, and influence if you will," He explained. "For instance, your sister coming to the palace that stormy night was not a coincidence. I lead her here in hopes of helping my prince break Karasu's spell," He smiled wickedly. "Little did I know that my hopes would so wonderfully achieved," I looked at him skeptically. "_You_ lead Yukina here on your own?" I asked. "No, he had help," a familiar voice said. I turned and my eyes widened in shock. My mother walked toward me. Her long teal hair flowing down her back, a sad smile upon her pretty face. She knelt and embraced me, and I returned it, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but she placed her long slender fingers upon my lips, silencing me. "I know there is much we must speak of, but we must save that for another time," "So why are you here?" I asked. "There is something I wish to discuss with you," he continued. "Be on your guard for I fear that a danger is coming your way, but what it is I am not sure," I frowned, but he continued to speak "You will soon face a danger that, should you fall it may mean your death and the death of those babes you now bring into the world," mother said softly.

I could feel fear and nervousness emanating from my mate in great waves, and I automatically turned my head in that direction. Kuronue smiled. "Do you want to see him?" he asked, a look of amusement upon his face. "He's pacing you know," he informed me. "I'm sure he'll have those two guards in there dizzy from watching him soon," I smiled, knowing it was a particularly nasty habit of his. Kurama always paced when he was really nervous. "I'm afraid he doesn't have time Kuronue," mother said. "he must return to his body now," Kuronue nodded. My mother kissed my cheek and embraced me once more. "Be the mother to your children I was unable to be for you my son," she whispered. "I love you, never forget that,"

I felt a hand upon my face and slowly opened my eyes. Yukina let out a deep breath. "Thank goodness," she breathed. "…for a moment there I feared I wouldn't be able to wake you," The piercing wail of a baby assaulted my ears and I was instantly awake. I looked up and could see the wailing was coming from the bundle nestled safely in one of Yukina's arms. Carefully she laid the baby in my arms as I reached out for my child. "Congratulations," Yukina beamed "You now have three healthy sons,"

I peered into the blanket, a pair of copper colored eyes stared back at me. Two tiny silver ears peeked out from a crown of jet black hair, complete with silver starburst like mine. I looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled when I saw Kurama enter. He practically ran to the bed. "Hiei, are you alright?" he asked as he sat down beside me, his golden eyes filled with worry. "I'm fine Fox," I assured him. "Just tired," Kurama sighed with relief and he leaned down and kissed my lips gently, then kissed my cheek.

"Meet your son," I said softly, as I looked down at the little bundle in my arms. The baby looked up at Kurama then back at me, then back at his father. "Inari, he looks like you," Kurama murmured. "He's got your ears," I pointed out. "I'm willing to bet he's got a tail too," "Hiei, did you see that?" Kurama gasped. "He flicked his ears toward your voice. Do you think he can really hear us?" I nodded. "I could see and hear before I was born, perhaps it's the same with him," I answered. " If so, he probably can understand us some too," I looked back up at my mate, his cheeks had turned an interesting shade of red. "Do you think he heard _everything_?" he asked. I chuckled. "Who knows," I replied.

"What shall we name him?" Kurama asked softly. "Kenji," I answered. The baby cooed softly. " I think he approves," Kurama chuckled. Yukina approached with a second bundle. Kurama gently took Kenji from my arms and I took my second son from my sister. My eyes widened in surprise when I peered into the bundle. Red hair with a streak of silver adorned his head. Like his brother he also had a pair of silver fox ears and copper colored eyes. Kurama peered eagerly into the bundle. He made a soft sound of surprise. The baby wriggled a bit and freed his hands from the blanket reaching out to his father. I chuckled. "I think he wants you to name him Fox," I said. "Kenshin," Kurama said softly. I nodded in agreement. Yukina gently lifted Kenshin from my arms and placed him in Kurama's arms.

Keiko approached with a third bundle and I reached out for my third son. I peered into the bundle as I took my son into my arms. He was the spitting image of Kurama, with silver hair and the silver fox ears atop his head. Like his brothers he had copper colored eyes, but he was smaller than his brothers. I looked up at Genkai. "He's a little small isn't he?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes, but he's just as healthy as his brothers," she assured me. I looked to my mate. "He looks just like you," I said. Kurama made a soft sound of agreement. We looked at each other, then back at our silver haired son. "Ryou," we said in unison. Ryou's ears perked up and he looked at us, his copper eyes filled with curiosity.

The door opened again and this time it was Yusuke and Kuwabara with one of the cribs. They set it up near the bed and the babies were placed into it where the others cooed and generally made a fuss over them until Genkai shooed everyone out so that I could get some rest. Kurama removed the pillows that had been propping me into a sitting position and I tiredly laid down. I felt his arms around me and breathed in his scent as I closed my eyes. For the moment the danger ahead was forgotten. I was content to feel safe and loved in the warm embrace of my mate.


	4. Chapter Four: Castle of Dark Illusions

Author's Note: A big thank you to all who reviewed so far, and those who have read. You can check out the review responses in my live journal at http/ www .livejournal. com/ users / yamiyue57 /

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

_  
Three years Later…_

I awoke to the feeling of the weight of the bed shifting. Slowly, I opened my eyes and blinked in surprise to see copper ones looking into mine. It was still fairly dark but the dim light of the room reflected off a small head of silver hair. "Ryou, what are you doing up at this hour?" I asked softly, not wanting to awaken my sleeping mate. "bad dweam," Ryou answered. I sat up, shivering as the covers slid down my bare chest, exposing me to the cool early morning air. I leaned over and picked up my three year old son. I grabbed my robe and pulled it around us, keeping us both warm.

I just held him quietly for a while, not speaking again until I heard his soft yawn. "Let's get you back to bed chibi Kurama," I murmured. "Can I sweep wit you?" Ryou asked sleepily. I debated whether or not to allow him to stay. In the end I decided to allow it this once and hoped it wouldn't backfire on me later. "Alright, just this once," I told him, then pulled back the covers some and laid the sleepy child down between me and his father. I hung the robe back on my side of headboard and once more slipped under the covers. My son had already fallen asleep, snuggled up to his father who I hoped wouldn't kill me for this in the morning. After all I don't think he wanted to explain to our three year old son why we were both sleeping in the nude. I was just thankful that we'd cleaned up after our …_activities._

I awoke sometime later to find Kurama was awake and watching his sleeping son. He looked up at me "Hiei, why is Ryou in our bed?" he asked softly so he wouldn't wake our sleeping son. "He had a nightmare," I replied. "Poor white rose," he murmured softly as he gently stroked my silver haired son's hair.

For a while he just watched Ryou sleep, then he looked up at me, leaned over Ryou and kissed me gently. I returned the gesture.

"I suppose I should go get dressed," he murmured. "Why don't we have lunch in the garden today?" he suggested. I nodded in agreement. "It would give you an opportunity to teach the boys, " I agreed. Kurama nodded, then kissed his son's forehead and slipped out of bed. I watched as he padded to the bathroom, glad that Ryou hadn't chosen that moment to awaken. Modesty had completely left my mate's mind. Nevertheless I did enjoy the view.

That afternoon Kurama and I met in the garden for lunch as planned. Kenji, Kenshin and Ryou were gathered around their father using their powers to make seeds grow. I nodded to the guards at the entrance of the garden, then Jade and Sakuya. The moment I grew near my sons looked up from their lesson then barreled toward me. "Papa, look what daddy showed us," Kenji exclaimed excitedly as he focused his energy into the seed in his open palm. I watched as it began to spout into a small tea rose. I smiled. "That's good Kenji," I remarked. Kenshin also had also grown one of the little roses from the tiny seed in his hand, his being larger than his brother's. Ryou however had grown a small tea rose bush, blinking at it in awe.

I looked over at Kurama who approached with a proud smile on his face. "It seems Ryou will be quite the plant wielder," I commented telepathically. "Yes, perhaps he will grow to be stronger than me," Kurama responded. Kenji and Kenshin were also now staring at their brother's miniature rosebush in fascination. Kenshin looked up at Kurama. "Daddy, how come I growed only one?" Kenshin asked. Kurama smiled. "I think Ryou got more of my powers than you and Kenji, just like Kenji has more of your Papa's powers than you and Ryou," he explained. "I'm proud of all three of you though, you're all doing remarkably well," He ruffled Kenshin's hair, making the red haired toddler giggle. "Put your seeds away now, time to wash up for lunch," he instructed. I watched as the roses returned to seeds and the boys tucked them away in their long hair.

Kurama and I got them all cleaned up and returned to the garden just before Sachi arrived with our meal. Soon the food was gone and our sons curled up on the blanket for an afternoon nap. Kurama cuddled me to him. I leaned into the embrace, enjoying the feel of his strong arms around me. We said nothing, just content to be in one another's presence. It didn't last long though. A few minutes later Kurama and I were summoned inside to attend to a few matters, forcing us to leave our sons in the capable hands of Jake and Sakuya.

Commotion from the garden caught our attention. Kurama and I virtually leapt from our seats in our haste to discover what was going on. When we reached the garden we found several guards lying on the ground severely injured, among them Jade and Sakuya. My heart sank, and panic began to surface. I heard whimpering and crying and turned to the bamboo. I put my hands to it to part it but found it was hard as steel, refusing to budge. Kurama's outstretched hand appeared in my line of vision, and a moment later the bamboo parted to reveal Kenji and Kenshin huddled beneath a large rose bush.

My heart began to pound wildly in my chest. Ryou wasn't with them. Kenji and Kenshin ran to us, my mate and I each taking one of the crying toddlers and began trying to calm them. Movement caught my eye and I turned my head to see Sakuya slowly sitting up. Her flame colored hair fell about her face and shoulders as she sat up, her eyes were burning with anger. An animalistic growl emanated from her throat. "Where's Ryou?" I demanded. "He was taken before he could reach safety with his brothers," Sakuya replied as she turned to face me. "Taken?" I responded. "by whom?"

For the first time since I'd met her, Sakuya lowered her eyes completely. "I do not know Your Highness." She said in answer to my question. "Foul creatures, the likes of which I've never seen emerged from the forest. They surrounded us, outnumbering us ten to one," "As soon as they neared, Jade and I grabbed the princes, but they were swift and were upon us before we could get them to safety ourselves. Still, we fought trough them and I managed to get Kenji and Kenshin to safety, but Jade was attacked before I could get Ryou from her," she continued. "I fought to get him back, but in the end I was unsuccessful," "There was an explosion, and when the smoke cleared, every one of those foul creatures had vanished along with the prince,"

It was then I noticed blood tricking from the side of Sakuya's head and I knew that she must have sustained most of her injuries from the blast. Kurama gently took Kenji from me, as he shouted orders for the lands to be searched and healers for the injured. "I'm sorry I failed you, Your highness," Sakuya murmured as she began to waver. I shook my head. "You did not fail me Sakuya," I assured her. "You protected my sons as best you could. You know that is all I ask from you," Gently, I helped her back down to the ground. A moment later she was unconscious.

In the chaos of activity that followed I slipped away from the palace, perching myself in a high pine in the forest just beyond the palace walls. I removed the bandanna covering my third eye as I closed my two natural ones. I scanned the land for my missing son's energy. Though the kits were strong, they were still young, their energy infinitely harder to trace than any adult's due to the simple fact that it was still undeveloped. An immature energy signature was near impossible to trace if one was never taught how. I just hoped the jagon would be of some help.

I felt my heart skip a beat as I thought I felt it. I concentrated harder, and realized with a start that I had indeed felt my son's energy. I recovered my jagon and masked my energy. Like the wind, I raced toward my son's faint energy signal, hoping that I would soon have him back and that whoever had him had not yet brought him to any harm.

When I finally zeroed in on Ryou's energy it was well into the night. The dim moonlight was of little help illuminating the dense darkness and I found myself wishing for a full moon to light my path. I soon came upon a large castle, deep within the mountains that surrounded the forest. I approached it cautiously, expecting it to be heavily guarded. There wasn't a soul in sight and I was beginning to suspect a trap. Still I continued on, wanting desperately to rescue my son and bring him home.

I made my way to the ground and walked toward the large castle. The gates opened as I approached, but I wasn't the least bit surprised. I continued up the path to the door, which opened as well, shutting behind me with a groan once I had entered. A scream pierced the all encompassing silence and I froze. It was the scream of a child. "Ryou," I whispered, unaware that I had even spoken until his name had left my lips. Another scream filled the air and I sped off at full speed toward the sound.

I scowled when I came to the end of the hallway to find that it split into three different directions. I undid the bandanna covering my third eye once more, trying to hone in on Ryou's energy. This time I wasn't able to find it and I cursed softly. I wished I had brought Kurama with me. With his keen sense of hearing and smell he would have a better time and finding our son than I. With a frown, I quickly decided upon the center passageway.

I raised my palm and used my fire wielding ability to create a ball of fire to light my way. The air was stale here and I imagined that no one had used this place in many years. The cobweb covered walls confirmed my theory, and even they were full of dust. Obviously, even the spiders had abandoned this place.

The hallway seemed to go on forever, there were no doors or stairs to explore to distract from the monotony. I began to wonder if I should turn back and choose another hallway, when a light ahead caught my attention. As I made my way towards it I heard a faint whispering. It became louder as I drew nearer. "He deceives you," someone whispered into my ear. "He used you," whispered another. "He held you captive and made you believe he was the one being held prisoner," "He fooled you into thinking you loved him, then seduced you into his bed so that you would bear him an heir," I turned, increasing the light of my flame so that I could see the one whispering lies about my mate. No one was there.

I continued on down the hall, finally reaching the light I had been moving toward. I stepped through the open door into a large, splendidly furnished room. As I looked around I realized that it was a bedchamber. The large bed looked as though it had been recently slept in. The sound of splashing water came from the other side of a closed door across the room. Suddenly the door opened and Kurama emerged. His long silver hair was in disarray, his body clothed only with a towel around his waist.

I didn't bother disguising my shock at seeing him. "Surprised?" he questioned. "I can see why you would be, seeing as how you didn't even tell me that you were leaving," "How did you get here so quickly?" I responded. "Leiko brought me," he answered. "She found Ryou here and used an ability of hers to bring me here to him," "That doesn't explain why the only thing you're wearing at the moment is a towel," I pointed out. Kurama ran a hand through his long silver hair, smoothing it back to its normal state. "She _did_ have her price," he said. "Judging by the way I found you, I can guess what it was," I responded. "Still, I'd like you to tell me, just to see if I'm correct in my assumption," Kurama sighed heavily. "Fine, I admit it, In order to get our son back I slept with her,"

Without a word he turned his back to me and began to dress. "You know it was _interesting_ having another partner," he murmured softly. "Perhaps my father was actually on to something," I narrowed my eyes. "So you want to sleep around like he did, is that it?" I demanded. He turned as he finished dressing and looked at me. "…and what if I do?" he responded, his golden eyes glittering dangerously. "You plan on stopping me?" "No, I plan on leaving _with_ my sons," I replied. "…and just how far do you think you'd get with _my_ sons?" Kurama questioned as he stalked toward me. "You would stick out like a sore thumb with three youko kits, and since few know that you bore them I could easily have you arrested and killed for taking them from me," An evil smirk spread upon his lips. "Face it Hiei, If you wish to be with our sons you cannot leave. You're mine,"

I stared at him in shock as he passed me and headed into the hallway I had come from just a short while ago. I didn't understand what had just happened. Kurama would not forsake our vows, he had told me so himself. Had he lied? Had he faked it all, or had something changed in him over these past three years? Did he even still love me?

I heard footsteps racing toward the bedchamber and I realized with a start that I recognized the sound. A moment later, a red faced, out of breath Sata was at the doorway. She ran toward me virtually collapsing at my feet. Her bare arms were bruised, as well as her legs. I knelt and helped her stand. "What happened to you?" I questioned. "It was my mistress, Your Majesty that did this to me," she whispered. "I refused to help her kidnap the young prince and this is the price I paid," She shakily got to her feet and turned her back to me. Slowly, she slid the shoulders of her dress down over her shoulders, exposing her back. Red angry, welts marred her beautifully suntanned skin. She straitened her clothing and turned to me. "Please help me Your Majesty, grant me sanctuary. I wish to help you recover the prince, but I fear what my mistress will do to me once she discovers what I have done,"

"You're too late, my mate has already recovered our son," I responded. Sata shook her head. "I'm afraid you have been deceived Your Highness," she said. "My m'lady is a mistress of illusion, and I believe that whatever it is you just witnessed was exactly that, an illusion and nothing more," Her theory did make sense, after all would Kurama really risk loosing me just so he could sate his desire? Especially when he knew I was always more than willing to help him.

Until he had spoken those words to me, I had believed without a doubt that he truly loved me. What had occurred before Sata's arrival had shaken that belief, and I was willing to give anything to have that unshakable faith once more.

"I will grant you sanctuary within the palace as long as you help me rescue Ryou," I agreed. Sata breathed a sigh of relief and dropped to the ground, bowing at my feet, her face actually touching the cold stone floor. "Thank you Your Highness," she said. "Come," I responded. "Lead me to my son," She rose to her feet with a nod.

I followed her down the hallway back to where I had entered it. This time we went down the passage on the right. I followed her in silence, frowning when the whispering began again. "You see, he has deceived you," someone whispered in my ear. "He does not really love you. Now that he's gotten he heir he's wanted, he desires other lovers," "She deceives you as well," another whispered in my ear. "She leads you to her mistress in hopes you will destroy Leiko so she will be free to pursue your mate,"

A heartbroken wail cut through the air like a knife, silencing the whispering. I ran in that direction and stopped dead in my tracks when I reached the source. Kurama was kneeling over my silver haired son. His shoulders shook as he wept, his mournful cry chilling me to my soul. I stood frozen in horror at the sight before me. Blood was pooled beneath my little boy's body, staining his silver hair and tail. His little face forever frozen in terror.

My legs gave out, refusing to support my weight any longer. I fell to the floor as grief washed over me in a tidal wave of pain and despair. I did not know when my eyes began to well with tears, but I felt them, warm and wet as they slid down my cheeks. I heard the soft clink of the gems they became as they cooled and hit the hard stone floor. Kurama turned at the sound, his golden eyes reddened and swollen from weeping. "Look what they did to him!" he cried. "Look how they murdered our baby," I did, and immediately whished I hadn't. Without Kurama partially blocking my view. I could see exactly how my poor baby's life had been ended. My baby, my youngest son taken from me in a gruesome death that he could not have deserved.

Suddenly, I felt hands upon my shoulders." What you see is not real Your Majesty," Sata said softly into my ear. I turned my head to look at her. She gently untied the bandanna covering my jagon. "Open your eyes and see the truth," she said. I felt my third eye open and turned my head. In an instant, my mourning mate vanished along with the corpse of my son. The only thing was the empty hallway ahead of me.

I shivered as I got to my feet, feeling shaken not only by what I had seen but the fact that it hadn't been real, just an illusion. Sata had gathered the tear gems I had shed and without a word placed them in my hands. "You see, her illusions are strong," she said. "You must keep your eyes open if you do not wish to be fooled once more," "How did you know it was an illusion?" I asked. Sata smiled. "As a Yoko my primary abilities are shape shifting and creating illusions, however I have also been gifted with the ability to see through illusions," she explained. "Excepting of course those cast by someone who is stronger than I in creating them,"

"Come," she said. "I fear my mistress desires the young prince's death, and that is something I greatly wish to prevent," I continued following her without a word. The vixen had been a mystery from the very start and though Kurama and I had sought to find out more about her, we had only been able to learn that she had been taken in by Leiko's family as an infant,. Kurama had become more certain that she was the baby sister his mother had died giving birth to, but still desired proof for without it, he could not claim her as family. At least now he could take her in, away from Leiko. Perhaps by helping me recover Ryou she could also earn herself a title and thus be safe from Leiko's wrath.

Downward into the very bowels of the castle we went. I suddenly felt my son's energy and nearly sighed with relief that he was still alive. A scream pierced the air and I tensed, knowing it was Ryou's. Sata took my hand and we began racing toward the sound. After what seemed an eternity we the room he was being kept in. I slipped in stealthily, the way I had learned from my mate. "You should have been _my_ son," Leiko snarled. "Instead your father chose someone else over _me_," I heard a soft whimper. "Stop sniveling, you little brat," she snapped. I felt a burst of energy and a moment later there was a small explosion. Ryou screamed in terror. "Inari, I don't know how Kurama sired such a sniveling, puny little thing,"

Anger boiled within me. I had to get my son away from that stupid whore before she seriously hurt him. If she hadn't already. I leapt into action, drawing my sword, ready to attack. Leiko was ready for me however, holding a glowing ball of energy near the small cage she had imprisoned Ryou in. "One more step _Your Majesty_ and I blow the royal brat to bits," she said. I scowled, but stood still. Leiko smirked. "Good boy," she said. "Now toss the sword to the ground, and kick it toward me," I did as I was instructed. Leiko kicked it further away from the both of us.

"Papa," Ryou cried desperately. "Let my son go Leiko," I said. "Take me instead," The vixen raised her eyebrows. "He really _is_ your son isn't he?" she questioned. "Yes," I answered. "He looks too much like Kurama not to be his son as well, so tell me, how is it _you_ were able to give Kurama an heir?" she continued. I mentally cursed, of all things she would have to ask the one question I didn't know how to answer. "Let Ryou go and you will have your answer," I replied, hoping she wouldn't see through my lie.

She gave me an agitated glare, but stepped over to the cage and opened it, releasing my son. Ryou ran strait to me and I knelt to pick him up. He whimpered and cried as I held him. After a moment I used one hand to remove my scarf and wrap it around my shivering son. "It's time for the little one to go," Leiko said. "So say your goodbyes now," "What do you mean it's time for him to go," I demanded. "I need to take him to his father," Leiko shook her head. "The brat goes, but _you_ stay," she responded. "_That_ was our agreement. You for him," I glared at her. "…and just how do you suppose he'll find his way home, he's only three years old," I growled. Leiko shrugged. "Not my problem," she responded. "Time's up _Your Majesty_," she said, as she raised her palm toward me. "Deflagrate muri intervallia," A bright light surrounded my son and almost immediately I felt him vanish from my arms. When the light faded, Ryou was gone.


	5. Chapter 5: An Unpleasant Surprise

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

I dropped my hands to my sides. Fear spread through me like wildfire. I had no clue what had just happened to my toddler son. Had she killed him? Was he safe and alive somewhere? "What did you do to Ryou?" I demanded, needing to know the answer. "I let him go, just as we agreed," Leiko answered, trying to look innocent. She abruptly dropped the innocent look and sauntered toward me, her eyes gleaming with the victory she was sure she now had. "Now, it is time for you to uphold your end of the bargain," she said. "How were you, a male able to bear Kurama an heir?" she questioned. I scowled, holding back the curse that threatened to escape my lips. She had done something to my son. There was no way I was going to reveal that I had no clue how I had been able to bear children.

Anger burned within me, hotter than the flames that I was known for producing. Leiko had tried to seduce my mate, then she had stolen one of my sons, injured my men, and demanded that I tell her how I was able to bear my mate's children. She had been asking for a fight from the very start, and now she was going to get one. I could feel my black dragon stirring, waiting to get out and avenge my anger. I felt the room warm up as flames began to appear around the room. The bandana covering my jagon vanished, unable to stand the heat radiating from me. My third eye opened slowly, strengthening me. I was going to make Leiko pay for messing with me and my family.

Suddenly the thick stone tiles surrounding Leiko shattered , sending the fragments flying all over the place. Monstrously thick vines had burst through the soil beneath our very feet. They wrapped around Leiko effectively binding her. The vixen hissed in anger and thrashed about trying to free herself from the tangle of greenery that now bound her completely. I turned my head to look over my shoulder. Had Kurama found me?

Sata emerged from the shadows. Her golden eyes flared with anger. "Traitor," Leiko hissed. "How dare you betray me!" "Why not? "You dared betray the crown by kidnapping the prince," Sata responded with a scowl. I felt a tingle of energy in the air and knew an attack was coming. I dashed to Sata's side and pulled her to me. Leiko's face twisted in anger and the vines binding her suddenly exploded, sending greenery flying everywhere. "I will make you suffer for your betrayal," she snarled. "I've been suffering my whole life, a little more to help the Sovereign recover his son is of no matter," Sata responded icily. Anger distorted Leiko's face even further. The explosion knocked us both to the ground. With a start, I realized that Leiko's energy had a strangely familiar feel to it. In fact it felt similar to Karasu's, too similar. The vixen had freed herself and was stalking toward us, anger radiating off her in great waves. Her eyes were solely on Sata. I knew I had to get Sata out of there before Leiko killed her. "Sata, get out of here as fast as you can," I hissed into the vixen's ear. "Find Ryou and get him to his father,"

I got to my feet quickly creating a ring of dark flames around Leiko. To my relief, Sata took advantage of my distraction and hurried from the room. I hoped that she could find my son and get him safely home.

A moment later the wall behind her violently erupted, forcing me to use my speed to avoid being hit by the flying debris. The force of the explosion blew out the fiery ring that had surrounded her. Leiko emerged from the cloud of dust created by the explosion. I was mildly taken off guard when her eyes met mine. They had changed from their dark brown color to a familiar shade of violet. It was no illusion, no trick of the light, for not only had her eye color change but so did her whole demeanor, her movements. She had changed completely.

"So, it seems you've managed to elude death Karasu," I murmured. Leiko smirked. "Ah, you are more perceptive than I realized," The possessed vixen said as she stepped toward me. "Now that my little secret out, I suppose you'll want to know how I cheated death." He continued. "I don't mind you know, after all you won't live to tell," He smiled sadistically as he stepped closer. " You see, this young lady somehow was see, hear and speak with me. Remarkable still, she knew who I was and wanted my help to win a certain silver fox's heart. I of course agreed to the arrangement, since I would not only gain possession of a body but also Kurama as well,"

Leiko chuckled as I narrowed my eyes. "I think I got quite a deal, don't you? This vixen is quite the package," the possessed vixen murmured as she slowly ran her hands down her body, a wicked grin upon her face. "When I am through with you, I will be the one to comfort your poor grieving mate, "Don't worry I'll take _good_ care of him for you," she purred. I scowled.

My energy flared with my anger and I wanted to strike, but I knew that if I made a wrong move one of those explosions could mean my death. Seeing as Karasu cared not about destroying the place, I knew he would use his explosions to counter my fire just has he had moments before. I had no other choice but to use my strongest attack and hope that when it was all over I would live.

I felt the telltale flare of energy that told me an attack was coming and quickly formed a fiery shield around myself. No sooner than I had done so, small explosions erupted all around me. I could feel the change in the air as my dark dragon drew near. It had been waiting to arise, eager to avenge its master's anger. I was all too happy to let it. Dark flames leapt from my body igniting random objects in the room. It didn't phase Leiko/Karasu in the slightest. The possessed vixen moved to strike again, charging at me. I swerved to avoid her attack and aimed a fiery punch to her side. The punch connected, but so did one of my enemy's bombs. Fortunately the intense heat I was producing had made it explode prematurely and my shoulder only sustained a small gash instead of the wide gaping hole I suspected would have been there otherwise.

A dark shape formed in the sky outside and came barreling toward us at an impressive speed for something so large. The dragon had arrived. I flipped out of the way of another attack, landing near my sword. I snatched it up and struck Leiko with it, creating a long gash across her stomach. The possessed vixen lashed out with more explosions. I managed to avoid most of them, earning a few more small wounds for my efforts. I felt the dragon nearing, moving ever closer to its goal. It was close now, very close, just a few more moments and it would be upon us. Luckily my foe was not facing the direction the dragon was coming from. That was the way I wanted it.

I leaped out of the way with a smirk as the dragon burst through what was left of the wall that had been destroyed earlier, sending debris flying everywhere. Leiko turned at the explosion and her eyes widened in fear at the massive black dragon hurtling toward her. Its ruby eyes blazed in silent fury, like two burning coals. It's large mouth was open wide, bearing it's razor sharp teeth, that were as long as katana blades. She stood frozen, unbelieving of what she was seeing. There was no evading her death now, the dragon was already upon her. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, for no sound escaped her lips. The dragon collided with its intended victim, hurtling through the wall. Where it carried her off, I don't know.

My knees buckled beneath me, I felt completely drained. As I slumped to the floor I realized I had actually conjured the dragon in its fullest form, putting more of my energy into it than I had realized or intended. The attack had drained me greatly and I doubted I could even create so much as a spark. Chunks of stone from the damaged walls began to fall as my hearing began to dim. The temperature suddenly dropped, and I began to shiver. I was cold and tired. All I wanted to do at the moment was sleep. I knew I should try to get to my feet and away from the castle that was beginning to crumble around me. However, my legs wouldn't move. In fact I could not move at all and I could feel myself fading.

My eyelids became heavy. It was becoming more difficult to keep them open with each passing heartbeat. I could hear nothing. I shivered once more and my eyes slid shut. I could feel myself drifting into unconsciousness, and there was nothing I could do. I hoped and prayed to any who would listen that Sata would find Ryou and get him safely to his father. I hoped that I would awaken to see my family again. Most of all I hoped that the sleep that was claiming me wasn't the eternal sleep of death.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but there was no better place for me to end it. Don't worry though, you'll find out Hiei's fate next week. I won't keep you hanging longer than that. :) A big thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Don't forget to check out my live journal to see my responses. See you all next week 

- Yami

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

When I awoke, I found myself in a cold, damp, heavily warded cell. There was no window, the only light coming from a torch just outside the cell's door, filtering in through the small slits in the iron door. As I looked around the warded room, I wondered if it were possible for Kurama to feel my energy. "He deceives you," came a ghostly whisper. I quickly turned to the door and peered outside. There was no one out there. "He deceives you," the voice repeated. "Who deceives me?" I murmured aloud. "Your so called mate," the whispered voice answered. I snorted. "…and just what makes you think that?" I asked. "Surely you must wondered why he was so reluctant to declare his love for you," the voice answered. "He loves Kuronue. He seduced you in order to break Karasu's spell," "He seduced you once more, so you would bear him an heir," the voice continued. "Why else would he take you, the outcast of your race into his bed,"

I made no reply, trying my best to ignore the deceitful whispers. Before long they became a constant, irritating drone, unceasingly spouting lies about my mate. I soon regretted even speaking aloud to whatever it was that continued to whisper to me, for it was unceasing. Even as I tried to sleep the whispering continued. I don't know how long it continued to torture me, for without windows to see daylight I never knew when it was day or night. All I knew was I wanted to kill the source of the whispers and end my misery.

Footsteps echoed down the hall and I watched in expectation as the elongated shadows in the torchlight formed an elongated silhouette. The visitor that soon arrived at the door was not one I was expecting. Kurama, my handsome silver haired mate approached the door. "Where is Ryou?" he asked. "I don't know," I replied. "Leiko used some sort of incantation on him and he vanished," Kurama crossed his arms over his chest. His face clearly showing his irritation. "You're useless," he spat. "How could you let her murder our son?" " You were supposed to protect him,"

I was too shocked at his words to answer. In all the time I had known him, Kurama had never spoken to me like that. "No matter," he continued. "You have already served your purpose," "Just what is that supposed to mean?" I growled. Kurama snorted. "Really Hiei, I thought you were brighter than that," he responded. "Can't you guess? Or must I spell it out for you?" "You've given me a strong heir, not to mention warmed my bed when I wished," he said. "As much as I hate to loose such a delightful bed partner, you really aren't worth the effort of rescuing," He turned to walk away. "So your love for me was just a lie," Kurama turned his head to look at me, a cruel laugh falling from his lips. "Love you?" he echoed. "How could I possibly _love_ you? Sure you're cute, and good in bed, but what could you possibly have to offer me?" He turned head and walked away, his cruel laughter echoing behind him as he vanished from sight.

I stared in disbelief at the door where he had just stood moments before. I couldn't believe that my loving and wonderful mate would be so cruel to me. Surely Kurama would never leave me here to die. I refused to believe what I had just seen. It had to be some sort of trick, some illusion. The whispering continued, taunting me. "You see," it said. "I was right," "He deceives you, he doesn't love you, never has," I screamed and shouted for the whispering to stop, but it continued, gloating and taunting. All I achieved was an aching throat and an overtaxed voice.

I hadn't realized that I had actually fallen asleep once more until my eyes began to open. I felt weak and exhausted. "Oh thank Inari," I heard a familiar voice sigh in relief. "Hiei, Love please say something," Slowly, I turned my head toward my mate's voice. The fox looked as though he hadn't slept in days. His usually immaculate silver hair was in disarray; his beautiful golden eyes were swollen and reddened. It took a moment for me to register that I was home, in our bed. I was confused, I was in a cell when last I awoke. "How did I get here?" I asked, my voice barely rising above a whisper. "One of Yusuke's friends carried you home," he said softly. "Ryou used his energy to guide me to him," "He flared it like a beacon, just the way I showed him," "Sata found him first and was staying with him to protect him when I arrived," he explained. "There was a deafening explosion," "I grabbed Ryou and ran after Sata. We found you inside an abandoned palace unconscious,"

After being deceived by illusions more than once I was no longer sure what to believe. Was this another illusion or was I really safe and sound at home, back with my family. He climbed onto the bed and gently took me into his arms. I was startled at this, not expecting such treatment after our last encounter. "So, you've had a change of heart?" I murmured. "Change of heart? "What do you mean?" he asked in confusion. "Am I still not worth the effort of rescuing?" I asked. Kurama turned me so that I could see his face. "Hiei, what in Inari's name are you talking about?" he questioned, confusion evident in his voice as well as on his handsome face.

I raised my arm to lift the bandanna covering my jagon. It surprised and frightened me that such a small motion felt so taxing. I managed to push the cloth up into my hair and let my arm fall back to my side. My eye slid open slowly, but nothing happened. Kurama suddenly gasped, his eyes were unfocused and I realized that he was seeing what I had seen before I had awoken to find myself back at home.

He blinked and looked down at me, his eyes welling with tears. "Hiei, I _love_ you," he said, then dipped his head and captured my lips with his in loving kiss. "I would _never_ say such things to you, unless I was not in my right mind," he said once he broke the kiss, then kissed my cheek. "Know that your heart was all you needed to offer me, nothing else would have mattered," he said and kissed my other cheek. "It was only a nightmare," he murmured as he planted kisses upon my face. "I would never forsake you like that," he said softly. I sighed with relief. It had just been another illusion, a bad dream and nothing more.

I softly pressed my lips to his cheek. "You worried me greatly you know," he murmured. "I nearly panicked when I couldn't feel your energy or communicate with you telepathically," "I can't be angry with you though," he continued. "After all you were going after Ryou's kidnappers," I just wish you would have said something," I let him feel my guilt and remorse. He gave me a soft smile. "I forgive you, just don't do something like that again,"

"Where is my baby?" I murmured. I could feel worry emanating from my mate. "He isn't well Darkfire," He said softly. "He nearly used up all his energy trying to guide me to him, as young as he is it's hard to control your energy, especially when frightened, so he simply used too much, too fast, and exhausted himself," "Will he be alright?" I asked. Kurama sighed. "I hope so, Yukina and Genkai don't know for certain," he replied.

"For a while they weren't sure _you_ were going to make it either," he murmured softly. "Your energy was almost nonexistent," "What did you do to use up so much of your energy?" he asked. I told him the whole story, leaving nothing out. By the time I was through I was ready to sleep again. Kurama looked at me in awe for a moment. He quickly realized how tired I was and laid me down to rest. He laid beside me, putting his arms around me protectively. "Sleep now," he whispered. "I will still be here when you awake," Feeling safe and protected in my mate's arms I closed my eyes and surrendered myself to sleep.

When I awoke again, I felt much stronger. I looked around the room, searching for my mate. I sat up slowly and almost immediately spotted him asleep at his desk, using a pile of parchment as a makeshift pillow. I climbed out of bed and stretched my stiff muscles. I padded over to my mate, gently caressing his cheek to awaken him. His golden eyes slowly fluttered open. "How do you feel?" he asked softly as he sat up. "Better," I answered. "How long have I been out?" "Three days," he informed me. My eyes widened in surprise. He smiled softly. "I don't feel as though I've been lying abed that long," I said. "It feels as though I just had a very long nap," "That's because I took good care of you," Kurama responded as he stood and stretched. I could imagine how extensive my care must have been. It was no wonder he looked tired. My poor fox, he'd been so busy taking care of me, the kids and his kingdom he hadn't been able to care for himself very well.

I took his hand and headed toward the bathroom. He followed me without a word. I turned on the water in the bathtub. I was glad the water flowing into the large tub was warm. I doubted Kurama would have let me heat it my way. I turned to face him and undid the knot holding his tunic closed. He took the hint and shed the tunic. I slid his pants down over his hips and down his long well formed legs. He stepped out of them and quickly reached for my own garments to undress me. He shut off the water and climbed into the tub first. I climbed in after him, kneeling between his legs so that I could bathe him. He opened his mouth to protest, but the look I gave him silenced it. I didn't let him bathe me until he was clean from head to toe.

"Is Ryou any better?" I asked. "Yes, he's improved quite a bit," Kurama said. "As a matter of fact he's been asking for you," As soon as we've dried off and dressed we can go see if he's awake," He's been sleeping a lot lately, trying to regain his energy," he explained at my confused expression. I nodded and climbed out of the tub. Kurama followed suit and quickly wrapped a towel around my shoulders. Silently, he was telling me not to use my energy to dry myself. I complied, though I would have preferred the faster way. We dried and dressed quickly and headed down the hall to the nursery.

Two new female guards stood outside the nursery door. One was a yoko vixen with long silver hair like my mate's. Her tunic though was of a design I had not seen before. To tell you the truth, I could not adequately describe it. It seemed to wrap around one shoulder and down under the other. The second guard took me by surprised. She looked like a female version of Kuronue, almost as if she'd been his twin sister. Her hair was a very deep shade of red, nearly black in contrast the ruby earring dangling from her left ear. Her twin katanas were securely sheathed at her waist.

" BH and Youko Shi came to help us find Ryou at Yusuke's request, "They actually reached you before Sata and I did, and carried you back here," Kurama informed me quietly. He smiled softly. "They've only been here three days and already they're as protective of the kits as Jade and Sakuya," he said with amusement.

The ladies bowed as we approached and opened the doors for us. There were soft smiles upon their faces as though glad to see us. I made a mental note to reward them for their help later.

Kenshin and Kenji leapt to their feet the moment I stepped inside and in an instant their little arms were wrapped around my legs. I got them to let go so I could kneel and hug them properly. I kissed their faces and hugged them tight. We remained like that for quite a while, but I finally released them. Kurama beckoned to his sons and they quickly scampered to their father to greet him as well. I stood and made my way to Ryou's bed. The little kit was fast asleep. Yukina sat at his bedside, watching him quietly. She stood and embraced me as well. "How is he?" I asked softly. "He's awake for longer periods now, I'm taking it as a good sign," she replied. "What about you? Do you feel alright?" I nodded. I gently touched my shoulder where the deep gash once was. "You did a good job of healing my shoulder," I said. "I didn't heal you brother," she replied. "It was Sata,"

Ryou stirred and our attention immediately went to him. His little copper colored eyes fluttered open. They locked onto me and he smiled. "Papa, you'we awate," he murmured sleepily. I sat down upon his bed and gently brushed some of his long silver hair out of his face. "How do you feel?" I asked him. "Sheepy," he answered. "Sleep then," I murmured as I kissed his forehead. "Papa, is the mean wady gone?" he asked as his eyes began to close. "Yes Ryou," I answered. "She's gone," "Good," he whispered as he began to drift off to sleep.

I looked up to see that Genkai had joined us. "Will he live?" I asked. Genkai nodded. " He's been gaining strength steadily over the past three days," she answered. "It looks as through he's recovering well," I nodded. "Yukina and I have been keeping a close eye on him," she assured me. "Sakuya and Jade have all but flat out refused to leave the boys since we healed them. Kurama had to persuade them to rest for a while and let some of the other guards watch over them for a short time,"

The door opened and I turned my head to see who was entering the room. To my surprise it was Sata. For once she did not bow before Kurama, but dipped her head to him. He smiled and embraced her gently. My eyes widened when I spotted the crown upon her head. What had happened while I was asleep?

She approached me with a wide smile, one every bit as charming as Kurama's. She embraced me. I looked at her, completely stunned. "Thank you," she murmured. "For what?" I asked. She giggled as she released me from her embrace. "For helping my brother to find me of course," she replied. Kurama chuckled. "Surely you can't be that surprised Love," he said. "You know I suspected it all along," "Yes, but you had no proof," I countered. "Not until you gave it to me," he responded. "What do you mean?" I asked. "When you recounted what happened to you when you went to rescue Ryou, you told me that Sata had the ability to see through illusions," he answered. " That is an ability only those of my bloodline possess," "The council tested her claim and found it to be true, only I was able to fool her with an illusion, and not for very long I might add,"

At that moment, Kenji and Kenshin began tugging at the hem of her kimono wanting her to play with them. Sata smiled and took the eager toddlers by the hand to another area of the nursery where the boys' toys were kept. I smiled as I watched the boys play with their aunt. Kurama's arms were suddenly around me. We watched them together, both happy that we had regained the lost members of our family, and hopeful that the future held more good things for us.

* * *

Author's Note: No, this isn't the end of the story. There's still the epilouge to go. I'm still working on a sequel to "making of the band," I'll also start work on listing my stories in my bio by series since this one makes a second. See you all next week. A big thank you to all who reviewed, don't forget to check for your response in my live journal. If yours hasn't been responded to yet keep checking back.

* * *

Baka no Hanyou,

Hope the cameo was to your liking.


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath

* * *

Aftermath

* * *

Kurama frowned as he read over one of the numerous parchments before him. The silvery white fox ears atop his head tilted toward me as I walked toward him. He looked up and smiled as his eyes met mine. "Still hard at work I see," I murmured. "Where is Sata?" I asked, noting that the vixen was not with him. "She went to get cleaned up before dinner," Kurama answered. "Shouldn't you be doing the same?" I responded. "It _is_ nearly time to go into the dining hall," Kurama's eyes widened slightly as his gaze flicked to the window. "I hadn't realized it was so late already," he murmured. "You work too hard," I responded as I climbed into his lap. "Not as hard as I used to, thanks to Sata's help," he replied. I made a murmur of agreement. Sata had been a great help to Kurama since her arrival, attending to things that Kurama did not really need to bother with, leaving him with only the most important of duties.

As I leaned in to give my mate a kiss, Kenji and Kenshin barreled into the room with Ryou close on their heels. Ryou glanced at us curiously as Kenji somehow managed to grab hold of one of the parchments, Kurama had been dutifully reading. Kenshin and Ryou quickly turned their attention to the object in their brother's hand and each reached to take it for themselves and see if they could figure out what it was. I acted quickly, leaving the comfortable spot of my mate's lap to rescue the parchment he had been working on so hard. He gave me a soft smile of thanks as he rose from his chair and gathered the closest two kits in his arms. "Time to get washed up for dinner," He announced. I took Kenji by the hand and followed my mate out of the room to help him in getting the kits cleaned up.

A few hours after dinner, it was time to bathe the kits and put them to bed. Kurama drew the water while I undressed our sons. Fortunately, we had yet to have trouble getting the kits to take a bath. They loved playing in the water as much as any toddler. The challenge was getting them _out_ of the water.

We smiled at each other as we bathed our sons, glad that all three of them were safe, sound and alive. Ryou had recovered completely from his energy exhaustion. However, he still had nightmares about his kidnapping. If that wasn't bad enough his hearing had been damaged by Leiko detonating her deadly bombs so close to him. Now, his hearing would never be as sharp as that of his father or siblings. It would forever be only as sharp as that of a human's, quite a bit of loss for a yoko. Despite that fact, we were overjoyed to have our silver haired son back.

Once we had finished bathing the kits, we dried them quickly and tucked them into bed. It took us quite a while to settle them down for the night, but before long they were fast asleep. Kurama and I both gave them a kiss on the forehead, bidding them goodnight. We lingered for a few minutes, just watching them sleep before heading toward our bedchamber.

Deciding it was time we both had a break to have some time alone to ourselves, I had made the necessary arrangements to ensure that the boys would be taken care of while we were gone. Knowing it had been quite sometime since he had been outside of the palace grounds, I decided it was high time we did a little traveling. There was a beach only a few miles away, and I knew of a secluded spot no one ever went to. That was where I wanted to take my mate. The only thing left to do was convince my mate to leave the palace for the night. I doubted it would be too difficult, after all I had learned quite a few ways of _persuading_ my mate over the years.

Kurama reached to turn down the bed but I stopped him. "Let's go," whispered to him. "Go?" he asked, "Where?" I smiled mischievously at him. "You'll see," I replied as I took his hand. I opened the secret stair we had once used in a fervor of passion to enter our room. We descended the stairs as the door slid shut behind us. I smiled at him and continued to the bottom of the stair. We listened for a moment, until we were sure that no one was in the ballroom, then emerged through the door.

We slipped out of the palace itself and quickly left the grounds. "Now what?" he asked once we stopped to rest for a moment under a tall oak tree. "You'll have to switch to your animal form," I said. He gave me a quizzical look, but complied. I reached down and gently took the silver, multi tailed fox that was my mate into my arms. I held him close as I dashed into the night, using my speed to it's fullest.

It felt wonderful to race through the forest and fields like this. I missed the feel of the wind in my face and hair. At this pace I always felt as though I was flying. I relished the feeling for as long as I could, knowing that it would be short-lived. Soon we had reached our destination. I set Kurama down upon the soft sand and turned to marvel at the view. The beach was absolutely beautiful in the light of the full moon. In fact it seemed rather magical.

I sat down upon the soft sand and a moment later I felt Kurama's arms around me. I turned my head to face him and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. Kurama returned it. "Why did you spirit me away my love?" he asked. "Because itoshii, I needed a break from the palace, and so do you," I answered. I kissed him again, this time it was filled with longing and desire. I reached for the knot holding his tunic closed and undid it. I explored his well chiseled chest with my hands. He moaned into the kiss and leaned into my touch. We exchanged kisses wildly until it was necessary for us to break away for air.

The moment we broke away he reached for my top and pulled it over my head. The next thing I knew I was lying on my back and he removed my boots and socks. He undid my belts next, and I lifted my hips to allow him to remove my pants. Suddenly, his mouth was upon me, teasing me with its warmth. I moaned as he teased me with his mouth, teeth, lips, and tongue. He took one of my nipples in his mouth teasing the sensitive flesh with a searing kiss and teasing caresses of his warm rough tongue until it was a hard nub under his sweet torture. He whispered my name over the wet flesh, making me shudder from the lack of warmth. He smiled wickedly at me and turned his attention to the other one, giving it the same treatment. He moved on from them soon and continued downward until he reached his prize.

I knew that if I didn't do something soon he would use his wicked lips and talented tongue to bring me to the peak of my pleasure and lovingly send me hurtling over, screaming his name in ecstasy as I went.

I sat up some and reached for his tail, gently caressing the sensitive base. He moaned wantonly. The vibrations traveled up my own sensitive flesh adding to my pleasure. I was sure I had moaned myself, for his eyes twinkled with amusement and desire as he pleasured me. His warm mouth felt good on my already heated body, and my eyes began to slide closed. I caressed a little harder until I had finally distracted him enough re free myself from his teasing lips and wicked tongue. I struck then, pouncing on him, knocking him to the ground. I removed his shoes quickly and then set to work on removing his tunic and pants.

I didn't waste time in removing the white tunic from his body and caressing his broad chest with nips and kisses. Kurama leaned back and allowed me to dominate him, probably knowing that at the moment I wanted to pleasure him. I explored his upper body lovingly and without abandon, making my way down to the waistband of his pants. I undid the belt slowly, then gently caressed the heated flesh trapped within with one hand as I undid the buttons one by one with the other. When at last the last button was undone, he quickly lifted his hips so that I could remove the offensive clothing.

Finally he was revealed in all his glory. I let my eyes roam over his god like body and he was grinning like a madman. I smirked and crawled over him on all fours, brushing my body against his as much as possible. I attacked his chest with searing kisses and teasing caresses with my tongue. He moaned and writhed beneath me as I continued my sweet torture, moving downward toward my ultimate goal. I fished the small bottle of oil from my pants pocket as I kissed, caressed, and nipped my way down his body. Finally I had it in my grasp, and pulled it from my pocket. I kissed his length as I opened the bottle.

Slowly, teasingly I prepared him for our joining, enjoying the sounds of his moans and whispered pleas. When I finished, I pressed the small bottle into his hands and turned on all fours so that my backside was to him. He stared at me uncomprehendingly for a moment. A heartbeat later, he understood what I wanted and began preparing me for our joining. After what seemed an eternity, he finally entered me and the eternal dance of love and lust began. The only sounds that followed were that of the waves crashing upon the shore and our pleasured moans as we made love in the moonlight on the beach.

All too soon it was over and we lay beside each other, spent and exhausted. Kurama kissed me tenderly. "I've always wanted to do that," he confessed. "I know," I murmured then kissed him back. "I saw it in your dream one night," His eyes widened in shock. I nearly laughed at his shocked expression. I caressed his cheek and smirked. "or rather I should say you _showed_ me one of your dreams one night," I said. I could feel his cheek heat up and I knew he was blushing. "Thank you Darkfire," he murmured. I smiled "You're welcome Fox," I replied.

We drifted off to sleep there on the beach in one another's arms, not waking until the first rays of light brightened the sky. We dressed quickly and returned to the palace the way we entered. We undressed again and slipped into bed, falling asleep once more until Sachi awakened us.

* * *

AN: the epilouge is next, wrapping up the story completely. I'm still working on another story to post. Hopefully I will be done in another week or two. Wish me luck! 


	8. Chapter 8: Epilouge

* * *

Epioluge

* * *

The silence was suddenly shattered by the song of a solitary bird heralding the beginning of a new day. Before I could curse the little winged creature for waking me from my wonderful sleep a wave of nausea hit me. I quickly got of bed, being careful not to wake my still sleeping mate. I dashed for the bathroom, where I emptied my stomach of what little was left of if. As I cleaned up, an intense feeling of déjà vu overcame me. I realized with a start that it had been about a month since Kurama and I had our nightly visit to the beach. A feeling of apprehension and excitement tingled up my spine.

I quickly left the bathroom and snatched up my robe from the foot of the bed. I put it on as I headed for the door. I left the room, quietly shutting it behind me, glad I had not awakened my mate. I nodded to Jin and Toya, who had just gone on duty. They nodded back in greeting, bowing their heads slightly in respect.

I went down one flight of stairs to my sister's room. I could sense her energy and knew she was awake. I knocked softly on the door. A moment later it opened. Yukina looked at me in surprise. "What brings you here so early brother?" she asked softly as she moved aside to let me in. "You don't look well," she murmured worriedly as I entered the room. "I don't feel well either," I informed her. "What ails you?" she asked. "I have my suspicion, but I'd like for you to confirm it," I replied. Yukina nodded and motioned for me lie on the bed. I did as she asked and closed my eyes. I could feel her healing power washing over me and in a moment it was all over.

I opened my eyes and looked at her expectantly. A smile spread across her lips. "You're pregnant again brother," she said as she sat up. "I thought so," I murmured. "Kurama is going to be a basket case when you tell him," Yukina giggled. I laughed softly, remembering how he was when we were expecting the boys. "What do you suppose the baby will be this time?" she asked. I shrugged. "As long as the baby's healthy I don't care what gender it is," I replied.

I felt my stomach lurch again and sighed. Just like before, morning sickness was going to be the bane of my existence for a while. "I'd better get some of that tea Nadeshiko made for me last time, before my stomach decides to rebel again." I said as I stood. "Why don't I go with you to tell Kurama the good news?" she suggested. I nodded in agreement. I had a feeling that I would need Yukina. Besides, it was obvious she was as eager to see Kurama's reaction as I was. He had been ecstatic when he found out I was pregnant with the boys, I just hoped he would be just as happy this time.

We ran into Sachi on the way toward the kitchen. "Morning Your Majesties," she greeted as she bowed. "Good Morning Sachi," Yukina greeted warmly. "Good morning," I greeted. "Do you require anything m'lady? or you m'lord?" she asked. Yukina shook her head. "I would like some of that ginger tea Nadeshiko fixed for me before," I answered. "Would you like it with your breakfast Your Majesty, or shall I bring it up?" she asked. "Bring it up," I replied. "Yes, Soveirgn," she murmured. "He should have a light breakfast as well," Yukina added. "Yes, Your Highness," Sachi replied. She only waited a moment longer to see if we needed anything else then quickly went to do her appointed tasks. Yukina and I headed up the stairs.

Kurama was awake and standing out on the balcony when we arrived. As soon as we entered he turned to face us. In a heartbeat he turned around and quickly entered the room, striding toward us with a swift long legged stride. "I was wondering where you slipped off to," Kurama said as he slipped his arms around my waist. "Good morning Yukina," He added as he smiled warmly at her. Yukina smiled and bid my mate good morning.

I slipped from my mate's embrace and steered him toward the bed. I sat down on the side of the bed and he followed suit. Kurama looked from Yukina to me. "What's going on?" he asked. "Fox, I'm pregnant," I said softly. Kurama's eyes widened. "Pregnant?" he asked. "Really? We're going to have another baby?" I nodded. "Why that's wonderful news Love," he exclaimed, just before his eyes went unfocused and he fell backward on the bed. Yukina looked at me with wide eyes. "He fainted," she cried in disbelief, and quickly began to look him over. "Is he alright?" I asked. My sister nodded. I couldn't help but laugh. "He is going to be embarrassed when he wakes up," She commented.

I couldn't blame him for fainting though. He would once again have to deal with my mood swings and cravings. Then there were the feedings at all hours of the night once the baby arrived, and the diaper changes. One thing was for sure, once the baby was born, Kurama and I seriously needed to find a birth control strategy. With our apparent good fertility we'd end up with a palace full of kits if we didn't do something. I loved my fox dearly, but this was the last time I was going to go through this.

He came to a moment later, blinking in confusion as he sat up. "What happened?" he asked. Yukina giggled. "You fainted," she informed him. Kurama's cheeks swiftly turned a bright shade of red. I chuckled and leaned against him. He smiled softly and put his arms around me. "I suppose I was a little overwhelmed," he said. "Liar, you were thinking about the mood swings and midnight cravings," I teased. Kurama's cheeks got even redder. He rested one of his hands against my abdomen. "It will be worth enduring that yet again to meet our new kit," he said softly. "With our luck, it may not be just one," I replied. Kurama murmured his agreement. "Shall we tell the others at breakfast?" he asked. I nodded, a smile creeping upon my lips. I couldn't wait to see Kuwabara's reaction.

I stood on the balcony, looking down at the scene below. Kurama was busily teaching our now five year old sons how to use their plant wielding abilities. Our two year old twin daughters watched their brothers with undivided attention, clapping their little hands with glee when each of our sons successfully completed their task. Kurama beamed at our sons, then looked down at our daughters. "Hina, Ruia, Do you want to give it a try?" he asked. Hina eagerly nodded, the movement instantly releasing her long raven hair from its ponytail. Ruia looked up at her father, as he placed a small seed into her tiny palm. She looked at it, her little face frowning with concentration. Hina squealed with delight as her silver haired twin managed to grow the seed into a small tea rose. My raven haired daughter then tried her hand at it, growing a small daisy from her seed. Kurama praised them both, and tucked their flowers into their long hair. Kurama looked up and beamed at me, then beckoned me to join them. I leapt from the balcony to the tall oak which shaded my family below and landed a few feet away. All at once the kits got to their feet and raced toward me, their silver tails wagging happily. I embraced them all in turn, and listened as they each told me what their father had taught them. Kurama chuckled as their chatter sped up making them hard to understand. "Alright," he said gently. "Go wash up for dinner, you can tell your Papa all about what you did today while we eat,"

Kenji and Kenshin raced off. Ryou took his younger sisters by the hand and followed his brothers. Kurama gently wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into his embrace. He raised one of his hands as he held me and a moment later a large red rose appeared. As I accepted his gift I couldn't help but marvel at my situation. Before I met Kurama, I would have never imagined myself with a mate and five children, much less that my mate would be a King and my children royalty. I had always thought that I would never marry, and would live out my days alone once Yukina took a husband, and Genkai left this world. I was glad that never came to pass. If it had, I would have never known what it would feel like to live _happily ever after._

_

* * *

_

_ Author's Note_

_

* * *

_

Well everyone that's the end of this tale. I should have a new tale for you in another week or two, the sequel to "Making of the Band,". Until then I bid you aideu.


End file.
